Destiny and Love doesn't care about age gapes
by Paninoka
Summary: Rukia has to face her past and help Soul Society fight against new enemys and  face another difficult obstacle in her life...Love.   Ukitake x Rukia
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way i´m not really american or english so forgive if my english sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

_Chapter One (The Beginning)_

It was a day like any other, i had paperwork , i had to listen to Sentaro and Kiyori arguing, I had to travel too various divisions and practice, except today taichou had a serious fever, that made him pass out in his office and me, Sentaro and Kiyori had found him and we had to take him to the 4ª Division to see Unohana-taichou.

- Is taichou going to be alright? Asked Sentaro and Kiyori at the same time.

- Yes, he´s going to be fine, he just needs he´s medicines and rest. Said Unohana-taichou.

- Can we see him? I ask.

- Yes, but he needs to rest, so be quick and don´t make too much noise, Unohana-taichou says looking directly to Sentaro and Kiyori.

As we walked in the room Sentaro and Kiyori started yelling.

- Taichou! Are you alright? I will take care of you Sentaro says.

- What? No your not, I will take care of him, much better Kiyori yells back.

I didn´t know what to do, should I tell then to shut up or leave and let the scary Unohana-taichou take care of then? I decided to intervene.

- Hey! Stop that! You both will wake up taichou with all of this noise!

In that moment Ukitake-taichou begins to make noises in his sleep and we all shut up.

- Is best if we leave taichou to rest. I say

- But what if he needs help and we are not here? Sentaro says.

- This is the 4º Division they don´t need help treating pacients! I said annoyed.

- Now go to work and let taichou rest in peace!

- Please don't say that, is very creepy. Sentaro said looking at me with a serious face.

- Sorry. I say

- Fine, we will leave. Kiyori says

- Let´s go ask Unohana-taichou when taichou can go home.

And they both left leaving me alone in the room with taichou. I was about to leave when Hanataru ame in the room with a biked full of cold water.

- Oh…Kuchiki-san what are you doing here? He asks.

- I was just visiting taichou, Sentaro and Kiyori just left. I say

- Ukitake-taichou is fine, now i´m just going to put this compresses on his forehead to make is temperature go down. He says

- Hanataru! Someone yelled from across the hall

- I´m coming. He yells back

- Ah! Kuchiki-san can you please help me? He asks

- Sure. I said, taking the bucked and the towel, I would have to take care of taichou until Hanataru cames back.

(2 Hours Later)

I was changing the towel when taichou woke up.

- Rukia…? He asks

He was acting weird , he just called me by my first name….maybe he still has a fever.

- You have such beautifull…eyes. He says looking straight at me

- What…? I say

- Taichou was acting so weird.

- Taichou are you feeling alright? I asked

In the meanwhile taichou was starting to sit in his bed and his hand was coming to my face.

- You smell very nice... He says in a very low voice as he approaches my face.

- Taichou what are you doing? I asked

In that moment his lips touched mine, he tasted very good and he was a great kisser, I couldn´t think, I didn´t know what to do as he kissed me…but I didn´t had to since he passed out…I touched his face just to make sure….yes he still had a fever. After a few minutes Hanataru returned and I left.

It was now almost night, time to have dinner with Ni-sama. Has i arrive at the mansion I knew that Ni-sama was going to be expecting me for dinner so i went to the dining room, the only problem was that, I wasn´t hungry, I couldn´t stop thinking about the kiss, I can´t believe taichou kissed me, how am I going to work now? Every time i think about it I blush!...When I woke up from my thoughts I was in the dining room, my thoughts would have to wait until after dinner.

- Good evening Ni-sama. I said

- Good evening Rukia. He said back

And we both started to eat in silence as usual until…

- I heard that Ukitake-taichou was not feeling well today. He says

- Yes, he had a fever but his much better now, he will return probably tomorrow.

And that was the only conversation we had.

After dinner I went to my room to think about what happened in the 4º Division, it only occur to me now that I didn´t know if anyone had seen us kissing….i hope not, that would be very very bad, I though about the kiss until I felt asleep.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way I'm not really American or English so forgive if my English sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

_Chapter two (Trouble __begins__)_

The next day I arrive at my division after another boring breakfast with Ni-sama, the first thing I noticed was Sentaro ad Kiyori arguing again….

- I can take better care of taichou than you! Kiyori says

- No you can´t. Says Sentaro

- Yes I can!

- No you can´t!

They kept arguing for several minutes until taichou told then to stop.

- That´s enough you two, go back to work. Ukitake-taichou says

As Sentaro and Kiyori where turning to leave they saw me.

- Good morning Rukia-chan. Sentaro and Kiyori say at the same time

- You toke care of taichou yesterday right? Kiyori asks

- Good morning Kiyori, Sentaro, taichou…

- Kuchiki-san could you come to my office please? Ukitake-taichou asks

- Sure. I say

I couldn´t help but to be nervous as I enter Ukitake-taichou office, he turns to me and asks in a very serious manner.

- Is what Kiyori said true? Did you toke care of me yesterday?

- Yes I did, Hanataru had other things to do and I helped…are you feeling better?

- Yes thank you, your dismissed he says very uncomfortable.

I couldn´t help it I was to curious, didn´t he wanted to talk about the kiss?

- Why did you asked? I asked him

- Hum…what? Ask what?

- If I really toke are of you, why did you asked?

- Nothing…I just had a weird dream that´s all. He says still uncomfortable

- Oh…alright then I will be going.

- Yes have a good day.

As I was walking to the training grounds I couldn´t help but to be a little annoyed…a weird dream? That´s all? I admit I'm not a really good kisser but still…In fact that was my first kiss…oh no I had my first kiss with my taichou…this is really bad…although I must admit it was nice…Enough! I have to concentrate on my training and forget that this situation ever happen, even taichou thinks it was a dream…the nerve of that man…is lucky his a taichou…

After my training I went to launch y a lake that´s near the barracks of my squad.

- …Kuchiki-san…Rukia….RUKIA!

- Hum…? What? I say very annoyed to the person that was disrupting my launch until I noticed that it was Ukitake-taichou.

- Taichou!...Ahn…Do you need something?

- Yes, actually I need to speak with you. He says very serious

- About what?

-About what happened in the 4º Division. He says looking at me in the eyes

-What happened in the 4º Division? I ask just to be sure that he realized about the kiss not being a dream.

-The kiss Kuchiki-san

-Ah…that

Damn! Just my luck he had to realize it wasn´t a dream.

-Right, I see that you remembered…I wanted to apologized….I wasn´t in my right mind, I actually though it was a dream until I spoke with Hanataru.

-I understand taichou you don't have to worry about it…

All of a sudden I had an idea to help the mood.

- It wasn´t a really good kiss after all. I said controlling myself not to burst out laughing

- What?

- Nothing…nothing. I couldn´t help it anymore I burst out laughing.

- Rukia! Stop…Stop laughing! It´s not funny!

- I´m….sorry…taichou…I can´t….stop. And I continue laughing.

He waited until I stopped laughing, he looked really angry witch's was rare coming from him.

- Rukia Listen to me very clearly. He says very serious and looking at me right in the eyes

-I´m..kisser!

That did it, the urge to laugh comes back, I was in the process of laughing when Sentaro and Kiyori showed up.

- Taichou!...Your outside…What´s so funny? Asks Sentaro

- Nothing. He says. What are those papers I see there?

- Oh..their papers for you to sigh. Kiyori says

- Very well I will take care of them in my office, Kuchiki-san we will talk later. He says as he walks away.

- Hai taichou.

- What was wrong with taichou? Sentaro asks

- He looked angry…

- Yes he does.

I wonder if his mad at me…

I was doing my paperwork when I decided to go train, it was such a beautiful day that been in the division was starting to make me sad, I could always finish the paperwork tomorrow. I was walking in the forest when I noticed a huge tree, when I was young I would always climb then, so I climb the tree and the view was incredible, I stood there thinking about lots of things, although the one that was bordering me at that moment was taichou, was he really mad at me? He looked like he was. What should I do? Talk with him? Oh well is getting late, I better go home to have dinner or Ni-sama is going to be mad.

I was using shumpo from roof to roof when I realize I was being followed and I knew his reiatsu.

- Taichou do you need something?

- Kuchiki-san follow me. He says very serious, he toke me back to the division.

- Taichou…about this morning I'm sorry I didn´t mean to insult you or embarrass you.

We wore now in taichou office and he still wasn´t speaking…

- I´m sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood I didn´t think that you will be mad…

- Is that so? He says was he approaches

- Yes….taichou what are you doi…I couldn't speak anymore because he was kissing me again…

I could feel his lips, their so soft and sweet, he deepens the kiss and brings his hands to my face, I put my hands on his chest, his tongue touches my lips asking for permission so I open my mouth and his tongue touches mine I let out a soft moan while he explores my mouth, after a while I was having trouble breathing I had to stop so I could breath…he stops before I could…our breaths were shallow, I was looking at him with questioning eyes , why did he kiss me? He didn´t have a fever this time…he´s my taichou he can´t do this things! The more I thought about the situation the more upset I would get.

- Why did…. I started to say

- Was this kiss better? He asks looking me in the eyes

- What!

- Was this kiss better?

Was he serious? He kissed me just to prove himself? I can´t believe him…fine the faster this ends the better.

- Yes it was better….i said blushing, I wasn't sure if it was for being mad or for the kiss.

- That´s….good…

I had to leave really really bad.

- I have to leave…

And I left without saying anything, I shumpoded faster than I ever had home. I ate dinner late and I didn´t saw Ni-sama before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way I'm not really American or English so forgive if my English sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

_Chapter three (No more lies)_

I slept very late the next day, I really didn´t wanted to see taichou but I had no other choice, I decided that I would do anything to avoid him so after a quiet breakfast with Nii-sama I went to my division, it was strange that Nii-sama didn´t asked why I didn´t ate dinner with him yesterday but I didn´t cared much, maybe I would talk with Renji today.

When I arrive at the division I was ready for the operation "evade taichou" but obviously it didn´t worked.

- Kuchiki-san can you came to my office please? Taichou asked

We went into his office, I really didn´t wanted to talk about yesterday.

- Kuchiki-san I have a mission for you. He says

- What´s the mission?

- There have been reports of a hollow in the district of Inuzuri, your mission is to eliminate him.

- Hai taichou, when do I go?

- Right now. He says

- Oh…well then I will be off.

- Yes, good luck, take care.

- Hai taichou

I was almost reaching Inuzuri, but my mind was somewhere else…what was wrong with taichou? I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I didn´t notice the hollow attack, I dodge at the last second.

- Shinigami…die… He said looking at me, he had red eyes and had the form of a snake.

- Mai…Sode no Shirayuki

- Some no mai, tsuki shiro! I drew the circle around the hollow and as I was about to shumpo away he stab me in the arm with is tail, it didn´t hurt at all so I shumpoded away just in time to see the ice circle freeze and destroy him.

Well that was quick.

I was back in my division in no time. I found taichou in his office.

- Taichou I already finish the mission.

- Really? That´s wonderful . Any injuries?

- Not really he just stab me in the arm other than that….nothing.

- He stab you? Where? Let me see it.

I showed him the place where he stab me and it was swollen, hum….that´s weird….I didn´t felt it.

- Do you feel my hand? He asked has he squeezed the stop.

- No…

- We are going to the 4º Division right now and see Unohana-taichou.

- Hai…Taichou…ahn…Could you carry me there?

- What! He asks surprised

- I can´t feel my legs I say, the only reason why I didn´t fall was because of taichou arm and the wall.

-Taichou I have some papers for you to sigh…what´s happening? Asks Kiyone with Sentaro right behind.

- Kuchiki-san has to go to the 4º Division right now! Take care of things here while I'm gone.

- Hai taichou.

And he shumpoded to the 4º Division, when we were almost there I started to feel the pain.

- Kuchiki-san! Are you alright? Kuchiki-san! Rukia! Rukia listen to me…Rukia stay awake! Please….that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

When I woke up again it was night.

- Kuchiki Rukia-san how are you feeling? Unohana- taichou asked

- I feel fine…What happened?

- You were poisoned by the hollow you fight today.

- I see.

- Before you rest I have to test something.

- What?

- Tell me a lie….please.

- Tell…you…a…lie?

- Yes any lie will do.

- Why?

- I believe that the poison in your system prevents you from lying, as a side effect.

- Well…that doesn't bother me at all I said and all of a sudden I had a really strong headache.

- Ouch!…damn…that hurt!

- I believe that´s the consequence for lying.

- How long will this last?

- I believe it will pass in the morning, until then rest.

- Hai taichou.

And then she left, I tried to sleep but I couldn´t stop thinking of the last few days, taichou kiss, Nii-sama weird behavior, taichou other kiss…maybe it´s the poison…

- How are you feeling?

- I turn around and saw Ukitake-taichou.

- Taichou…I´m feeling fine, thanks for your help, I'm very grateful.

- I see you're not lying about that. He smiled

- And you're welcome.

- Unohana- taichou told you?

- Yes…it´s actually a pretty funny side effect, I thought for a moment that you could actually die I was…very worried.

- It´s fine now, thank you.

Taichou was now sitting on my bed looking very serious.

- Did…did Nii-sama came? Or Renji? I asked to see if I could distract him.

- Yes, they will be back in the morning, your brother had to drag Renji out of here. He said smiling

- Is it true that you didn´t like our first kiss?

- What?

- Answer me and don´t lie…I will know. He said smiling

- Are you kidding me?

- Answer me Rukia

- Since when did you start calling me by my first name? I said annoyed

- Answer me

- Yes! I liked it! Are you happy now? I said blushing

- Just so you know those kisses where wrong, you're my taichou you shouldn´t do that! And being a wonderful kisser it´s not an excuse!

- Wonderful kisser hein?

- Shut up!

- If I were to kiss you more times would you like it?

- No!...Ouch!

- Shut up! I said because I could see that he could barely control himself…he wanted to laugh.

- Was it your first kiss?

- Yes…

I realize it was better not to lie, my head was starting to hurt, he stopped smiling all of a sudden…did he felt guilty?

- Do you feel guilty about taking my first kiss?

- A little but I wasn´t in my right mind, besides I really like it and so did you so there´s no problem. He smirked

He like it? No, he really like it, my heart started beating faster.

- Really? And the second kiss did you really really like it too?

- Yes. He says very serious

- Your serious…

- Yes

He was serious….what…what do I do now?

- Why did you kiss me the second time? You didn´t have a fever…was it because I said you were a bad kisser? I wasn´t serious , I'm sure you realize that…I said serious

- I…I wanted to feel your lips again…I couldn´t stop thinking about it. He says looking in my eyes making me blush

- I see…did you like it? Tasting my lips again?

- Yes I liked it very much…He says whispering

- You do realize if Nii-sama knows about this he will kill you right? I tried to scare him

- Would you dislike it if I kissed you right now? He asks ignoring my question.

- What?...I asked blushing again

- Would you dislike it if I kissed you right now? He repeats the question approaching my face

- No….

He stops for a moment probably to make sure there is no headache and then his lips touch mine for a third time…he puts his hands on my face and I grab the sleeves of his captain haori, he deepens the kiss and asks permission with his tongue, I open my mouth to welcome his tongue and while he explores my mouth I moan, he was such a good kisser and he tasted so good…so sweet and soft…when we were both out of breath we separated, he touched my forehead with his.

- Rukia…can I call you Rukia? He smirked

- Yes…I say between breaths

- Rukia….do you think that you could have feelings towards me?

- What do you mean? I have feelings towards you. My breath was normal now

- Romantic feelings…Rukia. He says looking me in the eyes making me blush…again

- I…I don´t….I don´t know

- You don´t have to give me an answer now Rukia. He seemed sad

- I´m sorry….I really don't know, but I really liked to find out I said putting my nose against his, he gave me a small smile.

- You did say I looked beautiful that was very nice. I smirked making him laugh

- Can you do me a favor?

- What?

- Tell me a lie

- What? You want me to lie to you? He nods

- Alright…any lie? He nods again

- Hum….I don't like the color of your hair. I fidget waiting for the pain but nothing happened

- I didn´t knew that…my feelings are very hurt. He says smirking

- Shut up, it´s not true, I really like the color of your hair

- Oh really?…Kuchiki Rukia are you trying to seduce your captain? He says trying to look serious

- Very funny….at least I don't have any more poison in my system

- That´s good….Are you sleepy?

- No not really…I can still talk with you…if you want…I say

We talked all night until morning, we talked about everything, family, food, hobbies and various things, he´s much older than me but still, it was fun…I end up falling asleep, when I wake up he wasn't there, I was a little sad but I was feeling much better.

Unohana-taichou showed up a little while after I woke up and with her was Renji and Nii-sama.

- Rukia! Are you alright? Renji asks really loud

- Yes I'm fine it was just a stupid mistake….Good morning Nii-sama

- Good morning Rukia. He says with the sama passive face

- Can Rukia leave Unohana-taichou? Renji asks very concerned

- Yes Abarai fukutaichou-san, Kuchiki Rukia-san can leave anytime she says smiling

- Did the side effect of the poison go away?

That question made me remember what happen between taichou and me and I blushed I just hoped Unohana-taichou though it was for a different reason.

- Yes it did Unohana-taichou

- Good

- What side effect? Asks Renji very eager

- Shut up funny eyebrows!

- What did you say midget?

- Enough….Nii-sama says very calmly

- What side effect Rukia? Nii-sama asks

- Hum…well if I told a lie my head would hurt very much, that was all...

- You couldn´t lie? That´s hilarious! Renji says laughing

- Abarai go do paperwork now. Nii-sama says

- But taichou there´s so many…

- Now Abarai…

- Fine…Bye Rukia see you later.

- Bye Bye funny eyebrows I said sticking my tongue out

- You…Renji says but still leaves

- Unohana-taichou can I go to my division?

- No. Nii-sama says

- No? Why Nii-sama?

- We will talk at home, hurry up I will be waiting for you there.

- Hai Nii-sama

I got dressed and left saying thank you to Unohana-taichou. I arrived at the mansion shortly after and went to look for Nii-sama. He was in his office.

- Nii-sama I said knocking

- Come in Rukia and seat

I sat at the table in front of Nii-sama

- Rukia tomorrow morning we are to have a meeting with the Elders.

The Elders? That´s not good, they don't like me at all…

- Hai Nii-sama. Was all I could say

Your dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way I'm not really American or English so forgive if my English sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

_Chapter four (The Elders)_

I went to my division, I had to distract myself with something.

It was the middle of the morning when I decided to go train kidou in the woods.

- Sokatsui!...and goodbye to a couple of trees

I continue until I wasted almost all of my reiatsu, damn the Elders! What could they want? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

- Finish it up already?

- Taichou! I didn't heard you coming…what are you doing here?

- Well…my squad barrack´s is near just in case you didn't noticed…He smirked and sat down next to me

- And I wanted to talk more to you.

- You know…I don´t have the poison in my system anymore.

- I know but I already know the truth about the kisses. He says smiling

- Is something bothering you? He asked

- No….it´s nothing important

- Tell me, I know that´s something bodering you and I care about you. He says looking at me in the eyes, I blushed and his smirk got wider.

- Ni-sama and I have a meeting with the Elders tomorrow, they don't like me and I always stay nervous in this meetings

- It´s probably nothing, you shouldn't worry about it

- I´m trying…

- Here…He says giving me a chocolate with bunny pictures.

- So cute….thank you

As I was eating the chocolate I remember something.

- How did you escape Kiyone and Sentaro? He laughed

- That´s a secret dear Rukia, but I have to get back or else I will be found out…Do you want to come with me? We can have lunch together…

-I would like that. I say blushing again

We had lunch and talked all afternoon, by the time I realize this I also remembered the paperwork that I must have now…tomorrow I will have to work on it….but I had fun today, it was really fun, taichou was funny, smart and very chatty….I hardly could wait for the next day to do it all over again….I wonder if I'm falling in love….

Wait! What? No ,no, no that can´t happen….his my taichou, older, sick, much older….and….it´s just wrong…people wouldn't accept it.

- Rukia what are you thinking about? He asks

- What?

- What are you thinking about? You look distracted

- Oh…I was thinking about the paperwork on my desk

Maybe he doesn't even thinks of me that way….somehow that hurts my feelings.

- I have to go taichou, it´s almost dinner time

- I understand. Good luck tomorrow Rukia. He says smiling

I went home thinking about my situation, I might be falling in love with my taichou and that was not good. I arrived home and waited for dinner time in my room, when it was time I went to the dining room, Nii-sama was already there.

- Good evening Nii-sama

- Good evening Rukia

- How was your day?

- Calm

- Good…Nii-sama? Do you know what the Elders want with us tomorrow?

- Tomorrow we will know. He says serious

- Hai.

That didn't help at all! Seriously….

We ate the rest of the dinner in silence. After dinner I went to my room, I was too nervous to sleep so I changed into my sleeping kimono and went for a walk in the garden, eventually I calmed down and was able to sleep.

The next morning I got ready for the meeting with the Elders, Nii-sama and I eat breakfast and went to the council.

- Calmed yourself Rukia

- Hai Nii-sama

Like I could stay calm with those people….We arrive at the council and of course the Elders were all there.

- Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia we are here today to discuss a matter of great importance. Says the head of Elders

- And what matter is this? Nii-sama asks

- The Kuchiki family requires an heir.

- I will marry when I see fit and find the right person

- And leave this clan unprotected?

- This clan is not unprotected and as the head of this family my word is to be obeyed or is it not?

- Yes, indeed it is, and what of your…sister?

He says the word "sister" with disgust probably to provoke Nii-sama.

- She is wet too young to marry. This matter will be discussed when I see fit, that´s the end of this matter.

- For now…you're both dismissed. Says the Elder

- Rukia you may go to your squad

- Hai Nii-sama have a nice day, and I left the council.

So marriage is what they want from Nii-sama, I guess Nii-sama will have to marry again…eventually, an heir for the Kuchiki is needed, they fear Nii-sama dies in the war, and I turn the Kuchiki Lady that´s why they mentioned me…I'm not too young to marry, that was a big lie…strange for Nii-sama, I guess that´s his way of protecting me…

I arrived at the squad, I had a lot of paperwork to do….when I arrived at my desk…yup there it was, a pile of paperwork that will keep my mind busy for the rest of the day. My pile of paperwork lasted the rest of the day, no one came to bother me I was almost done when Ukitake-taichou showed up.

- Rukia are you done yet? He asks, we were alone so he called me by my first name.

- Just a few more papers taichou. I say blushing

- When you're done come see me alright?

- Hai taichou

10 Minutes later I went to look for him

- Taichou?

He wasn't in his office, I tried to track his reiatsu but I couldn´t detect him so I went looking for him, where could he be? I will try the lake first. When I arrived to the lake saw him lied down with a bottle of sake and looking at the sky.

- I approach him he had his eyes closed, maybe he was sleeping he shouldn't sleep in the open….

- Taichou….I say knelling beside him, he opened his eyes slowly and look up at me.

- Rukia. He says sitting up

- Here. And he gives me a cup of sake

- Drink with me

Hum….sake…that was a good idea…I toke it and drank it.

- About today, you don't have to tell me what happened at the meeting…but I will listen if you need me too.

- Thank you taichou.

I didn't say anything for a moment but I decided to tell him, talking with him always makes me feel better.

- The Elders want Nii-sama to remarry so they can have an heir and if they can´t they want to arrange me a marriage…for what reason I don't know, probably just to avoid that I be the head of the Kuchiki family in case something happens to Nii-sama.

- I finished talking and he didn't said anything, so I finished my sake.

- What did Byakuya do? He asks

- Nii-sama was very mad, he said he decided the right time to remarry.

- And about you? About you getting married, what did he said about that?

- He said I was too young…

- That´s a relieve. He says smiling

- Is it? Why? I ask very curious

- Because in that case I can continue to make you fall in love with me. He says looking me in the eyes making me blush

- That´s so corny! I say laughing a little while he looked a little embarrassed

- Wouldn't you give up if Nii-sama didn't had said that and arrange me a marriage? I asked without looking at him

- I wasn't corny! And I don't know but probably not, I would offer myself to marry you, I'm a really nice catch you know? He says smiling

- And you would marry a woman you didn't love for the rest of your life? I asked looking at him, this was the perfect time to end all of my doubts.

- Woman that I don't love? He says coming closer

- Do you really believe that? Our noises were touching now

- I don't know what to think, I don't understand what I'm feeling and I don't know what type of feelings you have. He was looking at me right in the eyes and said

- Then I will show you what type of feelings I have and end with all your doubts…

He smirked again and pushed me very slowly against the grass our noises were still touching, he looked in my eyes for a while and then kissed me on the lips very slowly…we shouldn't do this in the open someone could see us, but he continued to give butterfly kisses until I stopped him.

- Does this answer your question?

- Were right in the open someone might see us. I say serious

- Then answer my question

- You…you have…hum…romantic feelings towards me? I ask very embarrassed and red

- Yes, for some time now. He says

- Really? I asked very surprised

- Yes, you really don't know how perfect you are do you? He smirked

- Hum….well….no. I said turning red again

- I didn't ask before but….do you have feelings for someone?

- No…I say still red

- And what are your feelings towards me? You mentioned you were confused.

- Hum…yes I think of you in a way I shouldn't, your much older, a taichou and…I stopped before I said the sick part but by his look he understood

- And ill….He finished for me a little sad

- Yes…I know I shouldn't have this feelings…but I can't help them…

- What feelings are those? He asks while he pours another cup of sake for each of us

- Taichou! Someone screams at a distance

- Unbelievable. He mutters which makes me laugh

- We will finish later Rukia

- Hai taichou. I muttered

- And Rukia. I look at him

- You can call me by my first name if you want. He says smiling

- Taichou!Sentaro and Kiyone appear

- Your outside again you have feeling better lately. That´s very good. Sentaro says

- What brings you both here?

- Oh….well Unohana-taichou wishes to see you for a check-up, she told me to tell you. Kiyone says

- No she didn't! She told me! Sentaro says

- Check up? At this time? I muttered

I heard him laugh and turned to look at him….he has mocking me….

- I have to go home, Good night! And I shumpo to get away.

- Sorry for being late Nii-sama I had paperwork

We were having dinner.

- It´s alright, don't let it repeat.

- Hai

Nii-sama didn't mention the Elders meeting and neither did I. I went to my room right after dinner I wanted to think about today. I changed to my sleeping kimono and went to the garden to think. So taichou was in love with me for a long time according to him, I couldn't help but to smile at that. He was going to want an answer tomorrow.

Am I in love with him too? I like talking to him, it makes me feel good, he´s a great kisser although I don't have nothing to compare to, he´s very nice and handsome his only defect must be the decease….how does one know if she is in love? My heart goes crazy near him…damn I can't decide now…tomorrow I decide what to do.

- Rukia

- Nii-sama! You scared me

- It´s late Rukia, go to bed

- Hai Nii-sama. Good night

- Good night Rukia

I went to my room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way i´m not really american or english so forgive if my english sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

_Chapter Five (The intruders)_

I knew I was having a dream but it still looked so real that scared me, in my dream taichou was much much more sick that he is now and he didn´t got better no matter what, I didn't know what to do and out of the sudden….Bum! and I woke up. What happened? I opened the door of my room and found a servant on the floor with a bucked next to him, he probably fell.

- Are you alright? I ask

- Lady Rukia! Yes I am fine no need to worry

- Let me help you. I reached for him

- No! No no there´s no need. He says getting up

- Alright

- I´m sorry for awake you.

- That´s no problem, be careful.

And I went to my room to change.

I was still early but I went to eat breakfast anyway. I ate and left before Ni-sama woke up. I didn´t even realize the time…I was the first to reach the squad it was summer so the weather was nice, I went to the lake again and sit there passing the time.

- Rukia!

- Sentaro? Good morning

- Good morning Rukia

Sentaro looked sad

- What´s wrong?

- It´s taichou…Is sick again, he stayed the night in the 4º Division…he was feeling so good in the last few days…

- What?

Sick? My dream is really happening?

- I´m going to see him right now!

- Tell him to get well soon for me! Sentaro says

I shumped to the 4º Division the faster I could.

- Rukia-san

- Hanataru! I say, just the right person to find

- Good morning

- Good morning. What are you doing here? Aren´t you feeling well? Hanataru asks

- I´m fine, I just wanted to see Ukitake taichou

- Oh I will take you to him. He offered

- Thank you Hanataru

He led me to taichou room.

- Try not to wake him ok?

- I promise, Is he fine? He didn´t got worst did he?

- No, Unohana-taichou told him to stay as a precaution.

- Thank you for your help

- Stay well Rukia-chan. And he left closing the door and leaving me with the sleeping taichou. I went to sit next to him at least he wasn´t worse, he just stayed as a precaution…

He looked so cute sleeping…I reached out and touch him in the face then I touched his hair, is hair was so soft…like his lips….I passed my finger though his lips very softly, all of a sudden his hand grabbed mine very hard.

- Ouch! I say

He started to open his eyes.

- Rukia?

- Yes?

- Your really here?

- Yes. Could you let go of my hand? He looked down, loosen up the grip but didn´t let go.

- What are you doing here?

- I was worried about you so I came here. I though you gotten worst…

- I´m fine, Unohana told me to stay here the night because I was too good. He laughed

- Too good?

- Yes I was feeling so good that she thought I was sick. He smiled

- You don't have to worry. He says touching my face

- Sentaro was worry too. I say blushing

- I´m fine, I assure you. Do you want to give me a hug? He says smiling

- A hug?

- Yes a hug. He says opening his arms

- Alright.

And I give him a hug….he´s so warm and surprisingly muscled, I snuggled in him, I couldn´t help it.

- Feeling better? He asks

- Much better….thank you, I was really scared

- Scared of what?

- My night mare, I had a dream where you got worst and then I find you here….I was really worried…I hold him tighter.

- I´m alright Rukia, I´m alright. He says lifting my chin to look at him in the eyes

- I´m alright. He whispers

At that moment I don't know what came over me, all I knew was that I didn´t want to leave him, so I kissed him on the lips, I could tell he was surprised but only for a moment…he kissed me back, I deepened the kiss and use my tongue to ask for permission he quickly indulge my will and I explore his mouth slowly, when I could barely breath I stopped the kiss, we were both breathing heavily when we heard footsteps outside, I let go of him immediately and went to the window in the room.

- Taichou! Sentaro and Kiyone yell

- Taichou are you alright? You're blushing? Maybe you have a fever…I´m going to call Unohana-taichou. Sentaro says

- No! I'll call Unohana taichou. Kiyone says

- I will!

- No I will!

- What is the problem here? Unohana taichou says appearing at the door

- Taichou was a fever! Both Sentaro and Kiyone say

- Let me see…Unohana taichou says as she approaches taichou to check his temperature

- You are a little hot but it's not a fever just in case take these Unohana taichou says giving him some pills.

- Thank you Unohana taichou, you three should go back to work. Taichou says to me, Sentaro and Kiyone.

- Are you sure taichou? Sentaro asks

- Because we can stay. Kiyone says

- It´s alright you can go. He says

I was the first to leave…I said an "stay well" to taichou and left, I had just realize that my feelings towards taichou were very serious and in a romantic way, I had fell in love with my taichou and that wasn´t good at all. Taichou returned to the division that same day, I avoid him the rest of the day and went home without talking to him, what should I do? Tell him? I don't know.

When I arrived home Nii-sama wasn't there, a servant said that he would be arriving a little later than usually, so I went to my room to rest a bit….I could feel a strange reiatsu in my room, I reached out for my Zanpakuto and was about to attack when the owner of the strange reiatsu block me and pin me down.

- Rukia calm down it´s me. Taichou whispers

- Taichou? What are you doing here? In my room?

- Didn´t I tell you to call me by my first name?

- What are you doing here? I say more seriously, I was still pin down so I tried to break free but he didn´t budge.

- Let go of me! I say a little louder

- You kissed me Rukia. He says serious

- I remember, now can you let go of me? I say blushing

- We could talk about it tomorrow you didn't had to come here today, at night, at my room. I say making my point

- I couldn't stop thinking about it and Sentaro and Kiyone were really annoying me today and also you were avoiding me. He says letting go of me and sitting next to me in my futon

- Did you regret it? Kissing me? Is that why you were avoiding me?

- No! Of course not…I don't regret it…I was just confused I needed to think for a little…

- So you were avoiding me. He says to himself

- Well….yes but….ahn…

- But…?

- I was trying to decide what to do…about us. I say blushing

- And?

- Well I didn't really came up with a solution

- That is very easy to do. He says moving closer

- Really? I ask blushing again

- Yes…I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me…judging by your kiss this morning of course….am I wrong? He asks looking me in the eyes

I avow his eyes and blush some more

- Answer me….please. He says in my ear, causing me chills, I couldn't run anymore, I would think of the consequences later

- Yes…I whisper back to him

- I´m glad….He says before kissing me passionately

I stopped our kiss because I just remembered something very important.

- Nii-sama will be home any minute…you have to leave. He smiles

- Getting in was easier than I though. He says smirking

- Rukia?

- Yes?

- We both have feelings for each other that´s not wrong. He says looking me in the eyes

- Tomorrow come look for me and we finish this matter. He smiled and kiss me softly on the lips

- Will you come?

- Yes I say

- See you tomorrow and he kisses me softly before leaving.

I hope Nii-sama doesn't find out he was here. I went back to bed and end up falling asleep….tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up early I didn't sleep very well. I went to eat breakfast, Nii-sama was already there.

- Good morning Nii-sama

- Good morning Rukia

I started to eat, Nii-sama was acting weird lately I hope he didn't know about yesterday….I looked at him and he didn't seem different….maybe I should ask?

- What is it Rukia?

- No…nothing…Ni-sama have a nice day

- You too Rukia

I arrived at the barracks a little time after that. Should I go and talk with taichou? Wait…talk with Jushiro? I blushed. I can´t believe I'm blushing, I should just go train. I went to the lake and toke out Sode no Shirayuki and concentrated so that I could go to my inner world.

- Toke you long enough to came here. Yuki says

Sode no Shirayuki it´s the spirit that leaves in my inner world and gives me my power, she´s a yuki-onna and she always wears a white kimono.

- Sorry I been really confuse

- I know the weather here tells me that. She says

My inner world has mountains, fields, lakes, trees and animals, the thing that´s different is the snow, it´s all covert in snow, the lakes are frozen and the animals are all animals of cold environments.

- What are you going to do? She asks

We were sitting in a tree looking at a frozen lake.

- I don't know

- I really like the color of his hair

- Really? I laughed

- Yes

- Me too

- You need to relax and I know how she says

- How….puff! Hei? No snow ball fights!

- You only say that because you lose, she says while making another snow ball

- Ohhh you are so on! I say making my snow ball

We had a snowball fight, she won unfortunately….but I felt much better. We were now sitting back to back, resting

- Do you think it´s bad for me to like him? I ask

- It makes you happy doesn't it? It feels right to you?

- Yes…

- Then I don't need to answer she smiles

- You already know, just let your feelings guide you

- Thank you….But I still want a rematch

- Another time you have someone waiting

- I´ll see you later

And I was back at the lake next to the 13º Division, it was already lunch time.

- Rukia?

- Kiyone? Is there something you need?

- We´re you training?

- Yes, I didn't realize time passing.

- It´s alright, oh taichou wants to see you and you have paperwork to do.

- Alright, thank you I will take care of it right now.

I got up and went to the barracks to meet taichou.

When I arrived at the barracks I didn't found taichou, I looked everywhere…weird he wasn't here. I still had paperwork to do so I started doing it. It toke all afternoon, damn paperwork….I had to rest a little, my head was starting to hurt so I went to taichou office and laid down on the couch. I only stayed a little but I fall asleep in an instant.

When I woke up it was already night, I got up and noticed that I had a blanked covering me, someone must have some me here and covered me.

- I see that your awake

I turn and see taichou at the door with 2 cups of tea which makes me blush.

- Here. He says giving me a cup of tea after closing the door

- Thank you. Were you the one who cover me? I asked sitting up

- Yes, you seemed cold

- Thank you…again

- Drink your tea so you can warm up Rukia

- I came looking for you but you weren't here. I say blushing

- Captains meeting. He smiled

- Did you forget about it?

- Yes. I said blushing harder

- It´s alright, your here now

- I fell asleep after all the paperwork I muttered making him laugh

- I understand that you said that you were looking for me is it safe to assume that you reached a decision…about us?

- Yes…

- I´m sorry I didn't show up in the morning I was….busy. I smirked remembering the fight

He lifted an eyebrow, he was breathing quickly maybe he was nervous, that was kinda funny…I got up and went to him, I grabbed his Captain haori and started pulling him down slowly, when his face was at the same height has mine I kissed him softly first and then deepened the kiss with my tongue, he was holding me very tightly, after some time I came for air.

- Does this answer your question? I ask

- Yes it does, but just to make sure could you answer again? He asks smiling

- My pleasure. I say kissing him again

- The time came when I really had to leave.

- I see you tomorrow Rukia He says kissing me softly

- I´m really happy

- See you tomorrow taichou

- Tomorrow we are going to talk about that. He says serious

- Goodnight I say before leaving

I went home, ate dinner alone and went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night I was having a good dream… I didn't remember about what…something woke me up, I got up and went outside, everything looked normal but it didn't felt normal, I decided to take a walk in the garden, I ended up near Nii-sama room and it was there that I noticed what was wrong, someone was there, in the roof dressed in black with a cape, I didn't feel any reiatsu, I hide near a tree, I didn't have my Zanpakuto so I could only use Kidou, I needed to wake up Nii-sama so I had to try to catch him.

- Bakudo nº 4 – Hainawa! In that moment he noticed me but it was too late I already had him, he fell to the ground but in that moment I feel someone else presence behind me, I turn around and saw the sword coming down at me but I'm able to doge it and attack him.

- Sokatsui!

I almost had him but he doge and my attack ended up destroying one of the trees, I was about to attack again when he disappears, I turn around to look for the other one and see Nii-sama in his pajamas with his Zanpakuto to the man´s throat.

I shumpod to his side.

- Nii-sama are you alright?

- Yes Rukia. He says not even looking at me

- How did you felt him Rukia? He asks looking at the man

- I didn't, I just woke up with a bad feeling and end up seeing him in your roof

- I see. He said before knocking out the intruder

- Guards!

- Yes Kuchiki-sama! Says one of the guards

- Arrest him

- Yes Kuchiki-sama!

- Rukia

- Yes Nii-sama?

- Go back to bed. He says to me

- And you, guard her. He says to one of the guards

- Yes Kuchiki-sama!

- But Nii-sama…

- Now Rukia

- Yes Nii-sama

I went to my room, the guard stayed outside, I didn't think I could sleep, what was that? Someone tried to kill Nii-sama…


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way I'm not really American or English so forgive if my English sucks.

I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh

I appreciated the reviews thanks =D

Any ideas are always welcome =)

_Chapter Six (The First Meeting)_

I end up sleeping, I don't know how, when I woke up the guard was still outside, I got ready for the day and went to eat breakfast, Nii-sama was already there.

- Good morning Nii-sama

- Good morning Rukia

- What happen to the intruder from last night?

- We will talk about that matter latter, you are going to the captains meeting with me

- To a captains meeting?

- Don't make me repeat myself

- Yes Nii-sama

- I will search you up at your division

- Yes Nii-sama

I finished breakfast and went to the barracks.

- Rukia-chan! Are you alright? Sentaro asks

- Yes, why do you ask?

- We heard about last night

- Ah that, yes I´m alright don´t worry about it

- Oh by the way taichou is looking for you…

- Alright, thank you I better go

- Wait! Taichou isn´t in his office, is in the lake house he said he will wait for you there

- Alright I better go, bye

- Bye Rukia-chan. He says smiling

I went to taichou lake house, he usually stayed there more time than his office. I arrive there and knock on the door.

- Come in

I went in and noticed taichou in his grey yukata sitting in bed.

- Taichou, Good morning. I say smiling

- Good morning Rukia. He says serious

- Come sit here, he points to the pillow next to him, I went there and sat, he turned towards me.

- Are you alright? He says grabbing my face

- I´m fine don't worry I said grabbing his hands and putting them in my lap

- Do you know who he is? I asked still grabbing his hands

- No, no clue, we don't know his intentions either

- I see…so he wasn't targeting Nii-sama?

- We don't know….you are going to the meeting today yes?

- Yes, although I don't know why

- I don't know much either, I'm so glad your alright. He says putting his forehead against mine

- I almost went crazy when I heard

- It was nothing serious don t worry so much, it´s not good for you I say touching his nose with mine, he put his hand on my face again and put his other arm against my waist pulling me with him to the futon, I blushed, he was next to me still holding me.

- What….are you doing? I asked blushing

- Protecting you. He says coming closer, I thought that he was going to kiss me on the lips but he started kissing my neck, I blushed harder.

- Taichou….is better if you stop…someone might show up, he bite on my neck very softly then sucked it very softly, it felt good, I couldn't help it but to make a noise.

- Ahn….I said blushing even harder

- You have to stop doing that. He says looking at me in the eyes now

- Doing what? Did I do something wrong?

- Yes you did, we are alone Rukia you can call me by my first name, taichou it´s only allowed when we are not alone, understand?

- Yes

- Good, and he kisses me on the lips full of passion

When we came for air he started to give me butterfly kisses on the neck and returned to my lips, he all of a sudden stops.

- Someone coming. He says

I tried to get up but he pin me down and looked me in the eyes, he comes closer and says

- I really like you Rukia

- Re…ally? I shuttered

- Yes…Do you have doubts about my feelings?

- No I just….I´m very happy. I say smiling

- I like you very much too….Ju…shiro. I say blushing and looking him in the eyes, all of a sudden I laughed

- Your blushing, that´s so cute

- I´m not! He says getting up

- Yes you are! I laughed again, he gave me his hand so I could get up and then he hug me.

- I´m so happy. He says to my ear, and then lets go

- Do you want tea while we wait four our visitor?

- Yes, I´ll go make some. I say smiling.

I went to make tea when Kiyone showed up.

- Taichou I brought your paperwork

- Put then over there. He says pointing to a desk on the other side of the room

- Hai taichou, oh Rukia-chan are you alright? She asked

- Yes Kiyone I´m fine thank you

- I´m glad, I have to go meet Sentaro, Bye

- Bye Kiyone. Taichou says

Taichou went to stand behind me, he puts his arms around my waist and his face on my neck, my heart started beating very fast.

- I…have a question. I say

- Ask. He answered putting his chin on my shoulder

- How long did you have feelings for me? You said you liked me for a while before you kissed me.

The pot of water started to boil and I put the tea, I wanted to take the tea to the table but he was still hugging me.

- Another time I will tell you alright? He says letting go of me and leaving with the tea.

- If you never had kiss me the way you did and talk with me I would never had developed this type of feelings for you. I said bringing the cups the cups of tea to the table

- I know, If you hadn´t taken care of me that night I would probably never told you about my feelings

- Why?

- You already know all the reasons, you gave me the list the other day, along with others reasons you didn´t said. He says serious

I went to his side and grab his hands.

- Tell me how long

He looked at me and admitted defeat by telling me.

- A while after Kaien. He whispered

- That…long? I asked more to myself than to him but he still answered

- Yes. I didn´t wanted you to be sad, I wanted you to smile but the situation with Kaien, your brother, the Kuchiki family….it toke a while before you smiled again but when you did…I was so happy, my heart wouldn't stop beating I knew then. I felt useless when i couldn´t do anything.

- That´s not true…coming here made me feel better, it was better than being at home.

He hugged me very tight and I hug back.

- I feel better. He says

- I´m glad

- By the way you're aware of Abarai´s feelings for you? And Kurosaki?

- What?

- They are both in love with you. He says looking at me in the eyes, I hug him again and say

- You're seeing things, their just my friends, you don't have to be jealous. I smirked

- Jealous? I´m not jealous. He says beginning to blush.

- Do you want your tea now? I started to prepare the tea for both of us fighting very hard the will to laugh.

- Rukia!

- Yes?

- I´m not jealous. He says very serious.

I laughed

- I believe you don't worry. I say still fight the will to laugh.

- You are in so much trouble, come here. He says smiling

I went to his side and say provoking

- Yes Tai-chou?

- Taichou? Now you are going to be punished, and he pins me down and starts to tickle me and I obviously start to laugh

- Stop! Stop! Please. I say laughing

- Stop…? What? He asks teasing

- Stop Jushiro.

- That´s better. He says still on top of me

- It´s time for the meeting. He says serious

- I know….Nii-sama told me he would come get me

He help me get up and served the tea, we waited for Nii-sama to arrive.

- Rukia

- Nii-sama!

- Come

- I will accompany you. Taichou says

When we arrived all the other taichous were there. I went to stand next to taichou close to the door

- Now we are all here Sou-taichou says

- This meeting is about the intruder who tried to kill Kuchiki Taichou and was captured, we have reasons to believe that Kuchiki taichou was the first to be attacked by a unknown group after taichous

- How do you know they are after taichous? Komamura taichou asked

- They are well equipped to capture or kill taichous, probably by Aizen or someone else unknown which is worst. Kuchiki taichou tell us what happened. Sou-taichou says

- I was sleeping when I felt Rukia reiatsu rise, I didn't felt anyone else so I went to check outside and found one of the intruders bind outside my room and Rukia fighting the other one, as soon as he saw me he run away.

So the other intruder run because he saw Nii-sama

- They didn´t have any reiatsu? Hitsugaya Taichou asked

- No. Nii-sama said

- They how did Kuchiki-san notice they were there? Kyouraku taichou asked

All of a sudden every eye in the room was looking at me.

- It´s alright Kuchiki-san just answer. Ukitake taichou said

- Well I didn´t sense then I just woke up and saw then there, I was lucky. I sais looking at Nii-sama

- The intruder had is back towards me so I bind him, it was at that time the other intruder show up, I didn't had my Zanpakuto with me so I stall him and hoped Nii-sama would wake up.

- Kurotsuchi taichou have you found out how they didn't have any reiatsu? Sou-taichou asked

- Not yet, but I will, they would never caught me by surprise, he says provoking Nii-sama who didn´t even blink at the comment.

- Bring in the prisoner. Sou-taichou said

When the prisoner came in he was binded and without his mask, what shocked me the most wasn´t finally seeing his face but the fact that I knew him.

- You… I couldn't help it but to talk, it was too late to stop now I realized they had already listened to me.

- Do you know him? Sou-taichou asked

- Yes…he works at the mansion, I saw him outside my room many times I whispered. He was the man that on the other day woke me up when he fell.

- Why did you attack Nii-sama? I asked him, he looked away

- Answer! Sou-taichou said rising his reiatsu making me and the man fall to our knees.

- I had to, it was orders from my master. The prisoner says

Ukitake taichou help me up.

- Thank you. I say to him

Now that I looked at the intruder he was actually young

- Who? Nii-sama asked

- Tch…He said looking away but continue to talking

- He said to follow orders and complete the mission

- What orders? Soi Fon taichou asked

- Kill the Kuchiki siblings

- Are you targeting taichous? Soi Fon asked

- Or nobles? Nii-sama asked

The man smirked

- Smart, you wore the test, maybe we can´t catch taichous unprotected now but nobles we can. Or maybe our equipment will be better next time and the next taichou won't be so….lucky. He says staring right at me.

- So your after both taichous or nobles

- No, nobles or Shinigami. He says serious

- Why didn´t you kill me? I asked, everyone looked at me

- Sorry

- Go on. Sou-taichou said

- You could have kill me in many occasions, so why didn´t you?

- I was…misinformed. He says

- What do you mean? Nii-sama asked

- Kuchiki Rukia was described to me has a full of herself, arrogant, bossy (and other very rude words) noble, so I didn't minded doing this order at all, instead I find the exact opposite, that made my work very hard

- Anyone who knows her knows that. Ukitake taichou says

The prisoner laugh.

- What kind of noble cleans her room and talks to the servants, it´s so funny. He says making me blush, but he continues talking.

- So I decided to ignore my order and followed to the next target.

- Who is your master? Soi Fon asked

- Tch…Was all he said

- How did you hide your reiatsu?

He continue without saying anything else.

- Take him back. Sou taichou said

- What are we gonna do Yama-ji ? Kyouraku asks

- Kurotsuchi taichou you will find out how they hide their reiatsu. All taichous are to take precautions protecting yourselfs, they just have surprise on their side, taking that, they are no treat. Kuchiki taichou can you take care of warning the nobles?

- Yes

- Meeting dismissed


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way i´m not really american or english so forgive if my english sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

**I appreciated the reviews thanks =D**

**Any ideas are always welcome =) By the way is Rukia in the Shinigami women association if she is please tell me where so I can see thanks =P**

_Chapter Seven (The Cape)_

A week passed after that I would see taichou but just for a little while, Nii-sama was having meeting with all the nobles to warn then about the dangers.

It was the middle of the week and it was morning, I had already eaten and was on my way to the barracks, I couldn't believe that I missed taichou so much, I'm so in love

- Unbelievable…..I muttered to myself

When I arrive at the barracks there was no one there, paperwork day then, I went to do the paperwork, after 2 hours I took a break and went to have a walk in the forest, after Nii-sama and I were attack those intruders didn't show up anymore but then again they may be watching we still don't know how they hide their reiatsu, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't felt him until it was too late, he grabbed me and shampooed away with me.

- You shouldn't be so lost in your thoughts. As soon as I heard his voice I relaxed immediately.

- You scared me. I said looking around, I didn't knew where I was.

- I missed you. He says next to my ear

I felt a shiver down my spine

- Re…really? That´s good. I said shuttering and blushing

- Where are we? I never being here…he finally let go of me and turned me to him

- We are in the woods near my house, I came here when I want to be alone, few people know of this place. He says touching my nose with his

- Your….your running from Sentaro and Kiyone aren't you? I say looking in his eyes and then his mouth.

- Yes, you could say that. He says touching my lips with thump and looking me in the eyes.

- Did you miss me? It´s been almost a week since we were together…He says serious

- The truth is that….I started to blush – I missed you very much, but I have to be back or people will think I was kidnapped.

- Alright, but you have to come here again promise? He smirked

- I promise it´s actually nice here. I laughed

- Can I have a kiss before we go?

- You don't have to ask. I say kissing him his nose and then his lips, he grabbed me by my waist and pull me closely to him while deepening the kiss I moaned when his tongue touch mine, my tongue was fighting for control but he wouldn't surrender so we kept fighting until I needed to breath.

- Now I don't want to leave and it´s your fault. I say gasping for air

- Then don't. He says grabbing my face to kiss me again

- We have to go back….and promise you will be careful, if you are attacked here it can be a problem. Promise?

- I promise. He says kissing me softly and we shampooed back to the barracks.

- I think no one notice I was gone. I say smiling

- That´s good…I have to go back. He says sad

- I have paperwork, Sentaro and Kiyone are probably looking for me. He grabbed my hand, squeeze a little and left

I went back to my desk to finish my paperwork, it was almost lunch time.

- Rukia! I heard someone screaming

- Renji? Don't yell pineapple head!

- What did you call you say midget?

- I said don't yell! What are you doing here? Don't you have paperwork?

- Well….yes, but a guy has to eat, want to have lunch with me?

- Sure

We wore now at the lake next to my division eating lunch.

- So have you been alright after the whole intruder thing? Renji asked

- Yes…It was lucky I woke up when I did

- Yeah

-Renji was Nii-sama been acting weird lately?

- Hum….I don't think so, did you noticed anything strange?

- Yes but maybe I'm wrong…

- Do you think we should warn Ichigo?

- I don't think so, he´s not a captain or a noble

- Yeah but he´s strong like one. He says serious

- So are you Renji…I realized that maybe they weren´t after taichous but people with the strength of one…I should tell someone.

- Renji?

- Hum? He says with his mouth full of food

- Is Nii-sama in his office?

- I think so

- Let´s go then, we have to tell him this

- Alright, but first I eat

- Moron. I whispered

- What? He looked at me

- Nothing. I say smirking

- Hurry up

Renji finished eating and we went to the 6º Division to tell Nii-sama our theory.

I knock on the door of Nii-sama office.

- Come in. Came is smooth voice from the other side of the door

- Good afternoon Nii-sama

- Good afternoon Rukia, What brings you here?

- Well….me and Renji where talking and we realize that maybe the intruders aren't after taichous but persons that are as strong has taichous such as Renji for example…what….what do you think?

- Yes it´s probably, I shall mention this in the next Captain´s meeting, was that all?

- Well…what about Ichigo?

- Kurosaki Ichigo Will be mention, you can go

- Hai…

- Abarai, you stay with extra paperwork.

- Nooooo! Taichou!

- You better start or you won´t sleep tonight

- Sorry. I whispered

- See you at home Nii-sama

I closed the door and left back to the barracks, I didn't felt like being indoors so I brought my paperwork outside by the lake, it were just a few papers so I could relax. I finished my paperwork and then went to sit on a rock near the lake, I decided to train a little, so I took out Sode no Shirayuki and went to my inner world. When I arrived there, it seemed different somehow, but I couldn't quite place it so I went to look for Yuki.

- Hello! Yuki says smiling

- Hi! Where were you?

- I was taking a walk

- Alright…Is something different in here?

- Yes! She says smiling mysteriously

- What is it? I don't see anything different

- You don't know? She smirks

- No…Tell me

- No. You will notice pretty soon. She says smiling

- But….I try to say

- Snow fight? She interrupts me

- Good escape. I say and start the fight.

10 Minutes later

- You cheated Yuki says obviously annoyed

- I did not. I smirked

- I want a rematch

- Fine by me, but I have to leave now. Bye I say waving to her

- Goodbye. She answers waving back

I returned to the lake, it was getting dark so I grabbed the papers and went back to the barracks to drop then, when I arrived there, there was some more paperwork on my desk, it had a note.

- "Rukia-Chan could you ask your taichou to sign this papers the fastest way possible and deliver then at the 10º Division? Thank you! Matsumoto Rangiku "

Of course…it had to be her, she´s probably drunk by now…Oh well I was going to see taichou anyway might has well take the papers. Now to find taichou…Where could he be? He´s not here maybe….the lake house?

I went to the lake house, he was there and so were Kiyone and Sentaro sitting next to his bed.

- Rukia-Chan what brings you here at this hour? Sentaro asks

- I have some papers for taichou to sign, their urgent and have to be delivered as soon as possible

- Bring then here Kuchiki-san. Taichou says looking at me smiling

I gave him the papers and sat next to Sentaro.

- Here all done. Taichou says still smiling, I started to get up but turns to Sentaro and Kiyone and says

- Sentaro, Kiyone take this to the 10º Division and then you can go home.

- Hai taichou! They both say grabbing the papers

- What about me? I say confused with the situation

- I need to speak with you. He says smirking

- Hai I muttered

- See you tomorrow taichou, Rukia-Chan. Sentaro says and they both left leaving me alone with taichou

- What do you want to talk about taichou? I ask pretending not be nervous

- Rukia we are alone now .He says turning to me and looking me in the eyes

- I know. I say confuse

- So what´s my name?

Oh, so that´s it, I forgot to call him by his first name.

- Sorry old habit. I smile and then I say

- Jushiro

He smiles

- That´s alright you just have to remember or I will punish you. He says smirking

- Punish?

- Yes He says smiling

- What kind of punish? I ask amused and smiling too

- I will tell you later but first, do you want to see my house now?

- The one for this morning?

He nodded.

- Yes, I want to see it. I say smiling, I was really looking forward to see it

- Alright let´s go then. He grabbed me and we shampooed to the same house

- That was fast. I say surprised

- This house stays between that clearing and that lake don't forget. He says pointing to the landmarks around the house covert by woods

- Yes Tai – Chou. I say provoking him on purpose by using is title

- Oh? Looking for punishment are we? He asks smiling

Hum….maybe. I say smirking

- Alright you asked for it

Eagerly he took me inside the house, it was small but it was perfect for one person to live in. It had a small bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, his bed room and a back yard, from the living room you could see the kitchen on the right, the bathroom on the left and the room in front which had the doors closed, the bathroom was just next to the bed room and the living room was just…cozy, it had a small table and pillows in the middle of the room, and in the wall to the left was a fireplace so lovely….on the other side to the wall on the right was a big cupboard full of books.

- So…do you like it? I know it´s not as big as Byakuya but….He asks distracting me from my line of thought

- It´s perfect. I say interrupting him

- I´m glad you like it. He says smiling, he took me to the table in the living room

- Tea? He asks

- Yes please. He went to the kitchen

- Do you live alone? I ask him

- Yes. He answers from within the kitchen

- I thought you had brothers I say a little confused

- They live in my family house. He answers

That explained it….

- Hum….But what if you feel ill? No one is here to help you. I realized

- Unohana comes here sometimes

Unohana taichou comes here? I asked myself, a man and a woman alone….in this house…I wonder if something happened between then, Unohana taichou is a very beautiful woman if you overlook the creepy part….

- Are you jealous? Jushiro asked right in my ear scaring me, I didn't heard him coming back

I move abruptly.

- Geez! Don't scare me like that. I say putting some distance between us, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him

- Nothing ever happen between us. He says

- I wasn't thinking that. I say blushing

- Yes you were. He says smiling softly and kissing me on the lips

- Although when I was young I had a crush on her. He says

- What? You did? In that case I have reasons to be worried! I say without thinking only realizing my mistake after I said it

- Oh? So you were jealous?

- What? I….erm….fine….yes maybe a little. I say blushing

He all of a sudden tackle me to the ground and starts to kiss me passionately, I kissed him back until I lost my breath, when he stopped for air he says

- I´m glad….

- For what?

- For you to feel jealous

- Right…let´s see a beautiful, smart, powerful woman comes to visit you at your house whenever she wants and stays the night….how can I not be jealous? I muttered sarcastically

He laughs and the pot of water stars whistling showing that the water is hot enough for tea.

He served the tea and sat next to me, I was very nervous my heart wouldn't stop beating, but the tea was good.

- Your still nervous around me…He says looking disappointing

- A little…it's a new thing for me being around someone this way….I still feel very nervous….

- I understand. He says grabbing my hand

- I don't want to pressure you in any way…

- Thank you….Can I ask you something?

- Yes, of course, what do you want to know? He says taking a zip of his tea

- How are you still single? I ask very curiously has I ask he chokes on is tea and begins to cough, I grab his hands and wait for the fit to end.

- What….kind…..of….question…..is….that? He´s barely capable of asking the question

- Are you alright? I ask concerned

- Yes, you just surprised me….well? He asks with his voice hoarse

- Well? I repeat

- What kind of question was that? He asks again

- Well….it´s just….I started embarrassed

- Like you said before, you're a nice catch so I was wondering how you were still single….didn't you confess your feelings to Unohana taichou? I say blushing

He grabbed me by the waist and pulls me to him, I stayed sit with my back to him and he put his head on my left shoulder.

- No I didn't confess but….He suddenly stops

- But what? I ask turning to him

- Nothing. He says blushing

- You're blushing….

- It´s just I don't want to talk about it now, and I'm not blushing….He says very embarrassed

He was acting so weird….What happened between them?...He doesn't still like her does he?

- Do you still like her? I whispered

- Romantically? No, she´s just my friend and doctor, you don't have to worry about that, you should know by now my feelings for you. He says coming closer to my ear and gently kissing my neck, which brought a chill to my whole body, I heard him chuckle and he continue to kiss my neck, I needed to distract him, I realize that he didn't answer the whole question.

- And other women? Didn't you fall in love after your crush? I asked quickly to distract him

- Yes I falled in love various times but our they didn't liked me back or the love faded away after a while…my illness was a big factor….He seemed sad, I didn't like to see him sad…I turned around so that I was facing him, looked him in the eyes and then kissed him very slowly, he put his hands on my waist and pull me closer to his lap and started to kiss me more urgently, I grabbed his face and pull back, I suddenly had a idea for that moment before…

- Something wrong? He asks, he looked confused

- No…I started to blush

- It´s just…I was wondering….erm…

- You can ask anything Rukia, don't be embarrassed. He says smiling

- Well…Did you….And Unohana taichou….you know? Is that why you were acting weird? I blushed some more, he was just staring at me…maybe he´s angry…

- Never…mind. I tried to get up but he pulled me closer.

- It´s complicated. He says embarrassed

- You can tell me anything Jushiro you don't have to be embarrassed. I say mimicking his words with a smirk

- I know…this situation is actually Kyoraku fault. He started to tell so I got out of his lap and sat in front of him he was about to comment when I say

- Go on….

He makes a face but continues

- Well Kyoraku toke me to this party when we were still in the academy, last year just so you know, he knew that I had a crush on her, and in that party we got really drunk so after a while of drinking I blackout and when I woke up the next day…..He stopped telling

- What? What happened? I ask eager, he clears his throat

- When I woke up she was next to me…..naked

- What happened next? I ask

- At first I was very embarrassed, I didn't remember what happened but I knew what we had done…It was a mistake but we moved on, Kyoraku laugh at me and anyway that was what happened. He finishes letting out a breath

- Did you remember later?

- Yes…unfortunately

- Tell me. I say

- Apparently I made a very embarrassed confession and she was already drunk so…

- I see….I say very serious but trembling slightly

- You want to laugh don't you? He asks with a smile

- Yes, very badly, you have no idea…I say smiling but unfortunately I have to leave, it was already dark, Nii-sama will be mad

- Actually you don't. He says smiling

- I…don't? Why? I ask confused

- I talked with Byakuya today and in this moment we are discussing the intruder attack in your house

- Do you want to know something or was it just an excuse?

- Both. He smiles

- But first are you hungry?

- A little. I say a little embarrassed

- Alright then, I will make dinner. He gets up and starts heading for the kitchen, so I went after him

- You can cook? I ask surprised

- Just small things. He says with is back to me

- Impressive…When I lived with Renji that was a serious problem. He suddenly turns around

- You lived with Abarai? He asks serious

- Yes

- Just the two of you?

- Yes I say again

- For how long?

- A few weeks, after some time other children came to us

- How…how many beds?

- Just one….I could see that he was angry or jealous he was making dinner in silence

- We didn't have money for anything so we slept together to keep warm I continue explaining a little ashamed

- But nothing happened between us, I wasn't lying when I told you that…that was my first kiss….

He was still now.

- I´m sorry….I just….wasn't expecting that….

- You're not mad anymore? I ask grabbing his hand so that he would look at me

- No…I´m sorry. He says giving me a small smile

- By the way you were drugged when you told me about your first kiss. He smiles

- How about we eat onigiri? He asks smiling

- Fine by me. I say smiling back

We ate the dinner and I helped him do the dishes.

- You're a very good cook you know?

- Thank you I told I was a nice catch didn't I?

- Yes, you did. I say smiling

- Come with me, I have something to show you. He says as he walks into a closet and takes out a futon…why would he need a futon? He wasn't thinking about that was he? I blushed a little, he was going outside to the garden, when he notices I wasn't next to him he turns and says smirking

- Hurry up officer you don't want to disobey your captain the consequences are terrible.

- Show off. I muttered but followed him outside

- I heard that. He says

When I reached outside he was sitting in the futon that was in the middle of the garden.

- Come sit with me. He says

I sat next to him and he lies down and outstretches his arm behind me.

- Lie down and watch the stars with me. I blushed really hard but lied down on his arm and looked at the sky

- So beautiful. I say surprised

- It´s been a while since I felt good enough to do this. He says sounding serious

- The stars are really beautiful from here. I say really surprised

- For some reason they seem more beautiful today. He says his voice serious, I could feel his eyes on me so I obviously blushed before muttering

- Thank…you…you know I've been really curious to know something…but you probably don't know about it…

- What is it? He asks still looking at me

- Do you think Kurotsuchi-taichou figured out what the use was for the cape that the intruders had? It looked ridiculous on then, I'm just really curious about that.

- I don't think we found a cape. He answers

- Tomorrow we have to tell the others and see the clothes again. He seemed more serious than usual

- Is something wrong? I ask

- Hum?...Oh nothing…come here. He made signs for me to get close to him

- It´s just that now I don't have an excuse to have you here. I told Byakuya that I was speaking with you about the incident to find something new and I did find something new so now I have to take you home. He says obviously sad

- We will find a way to spend more time together and besides, you will see me tomorrow you are after all the taichou of my division. I say smiling at him

- Still….I want a proper goodbye. He says as he pins me down, he had one arm under my head and the other next to my waist, my heart started beating faster and I blushed he lean toward me and kissed me softly and then deepened the kiss and use his tongue to ask for permission which I allowed and our tongues started to fight for dominance, after a few minutes we were both without breath so he let go of my lips, I thought he would stop kissing me but he continued to give me butterfly kisses all over my neck, my heart was beating so fast and I was really nervous, the last time this happened we were interrupted but now that wasn't probably going to happen…he bite my neck very softly and then sucked I moaned very low and shortly but I actually could see the effect it had on him, he started breathing faster again and was having trouble staying still, he probably wanted to be with me in a more….physical way…

- I think it is best if we stopped. I say whispering between breaths

- Are you sure?...You seem to be enjoying

- I was. I say blushing

- But someone may see. I lied

- Liar….What´s the real reason? Tell me…He says looking me right in the eyes

- I´m…I´m just afraid…that´s all. I whisper

- Afraid?...Of me? I will never hurt you…

- It´s not that…It´s just…I´m afraid of the next step….in the relationship. I whisper looking away from him

- You mean sleeping with me? He asks touching my hair, I nodded

- I would never force you, I will wait for you as long as you like, you don't need to be afraid alright? I promise. He smiles and kisses me softly on the lips

- I will accompany you home. He says as he gets up and starts cleaning up the futon

- I need to talk to Byakuya…I hope he isn't moody.

- It´s early he´s probably still taking his walks, I doubt his in a bad mood. I say smiling

- Erm….Jushiro?

- Yes?

- Does Kyoraku taichou knows about us?

- He knows about my feelings for you but about us being together no, he doesn't know

- What if he finds out? What will he do? I ask suddenly worried

- He will probably make fun of me….but it´s just that don't worry about it. He smiles

- I´m not worry! I lie very obvious

- Yes yes I can tell. He smirks

- Let´s just go I mutter

We made our way towards the Kuchiki estate using shumpo, when we got there Nii-sama was still in the gardens.

- Isn´t a bit late to be bringing my sister home Ukitake-taichou? Nii-sama asks showing no emotion, but it was obvious he was a little mad, my heart started to beat faster

- Yes, I´m sorry but we got distracted talking, but I think we found something, but I need to ask you something to be sure. When you were with the prisoner did you noticed if he had a cape on him?

- He did not. Nii-sama says

- How did he get rid of the cape then? Taichou asked himself

- What cape are you talking about? Nii-sama asked

- Each intruder had a cape when Kuchiki-san saw then, but the one that was caught didn't have one with him…correct? Jushiro asked

- Correct. Nii-sama answered

- Tomorrow you have to see his cloths again Kuchiki-san, after we inform Yama-ji

- Hai taichou. Goodnight. Goodnight Nii-sama

- Goodnight Rukia. Nii-sama says

- Goodnight Kuchiki-san. Jushiro says

Taichou and Nii-sama continued to talk and I went to my room to get a good night sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a maid disturbing my sleep.

- Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki-sama! Wake up your brother will get angry if you don't hurry up.

- Hum….What? I say sleepy trying to open my eyes

- Your brother is waiting for you, you need to hurry. She says nervous

- Yes thank you. I say getting up and dressing myself the quickest way possible

In the breakfast room Nii-sama was waiting for me not showing any signs that he was in a hurry.

- I´m sorry Nii-sama I overslept

- It´s alright Rukia. When you finish eating come with me. He says still calm

- Hai

I finish up eating and went with Nii-sama. I didn't know where we were going but I guessed it had something to do with the intruders so when Nii-sama started to take the path to the 12º division I almost turned around…almost. When we got there Kurotsuchi-taichou and his fukutaichou were there waiting for us.

- Ah! The Kuchiki siblings, finally, let´s see the cape you're talking about and he went into the building.

We followed him until he led us into a room with the intruders things all spread on the table.

- Well is it in here? Kurotsuchi-taichou asks

I ran my eyes all over the things but I don't see the cape

- It´s not here…I say

- Describe it to me Kurotsuchi-taichou says

- Well it was only on one shoulder, the left one, black, tied around the neck also with a black string…I guess it´s all

- Alright…Now go away, I will see you later on the meeting Kuchiki-taichou

We left the 12º Division and I was heading towards my barracks when I heard Nii-sama say.

- Have a nice day, Rukia, Ukitake-taichou will tell you the rest of this matter. He says

- He didn't believe did he? I ask referring to Kurotsuchi-taichou

- He just has to investigate and nothing else. And he walks away

I arrive at the barracks 10 minutes later. I was walking really slow so I toke my time getting there

- Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Somebody calls behind me, I turn to see who it is and a pair of gigantic boobs begins to smother me.

- Mat….su….mo…to..-..san. I say between breaths

- Rukia, thank you so much for the other day

I finally get rid of her and became able to breath

- Your welcome, but I have to go

- Wait, can you go out with us today? I will buy you a drink to thank you for your help. She says smiling

- Alright, I will go, see you later. I say smiling back

I went to the barracks and ran into Kiyone.

- Good morning Rukia-chan

- Good morning Kiyone, where´s taichou? I have to speak with him

- Oh…Taichou is not feeling well again, his at the lake house. She says a little sad

- Thank you and I left quickly to the lake house.

When I arrived there Sentaro was leaving the room.

- Oh Good morning Rukia-chan. He says smiling

- Good morning Sentaro, How´s he? I smile back

- He´s better, he´s expecting you right? He says

- Yes, I still don't know what he was to tell me. I say serious

- Well go talk with him, I´ll give you some privacy. He says blinking at me. Weird

- Thanks. I say turning to the door

I opened the door very quietly

- Taichou? I whispered

- Come in. Came his voice

I went in and saw that he was lying down.

- Are you feeling well taichou? I ask while I sat next to him

He sat and turned to me.

- I´m fine I just cough a little and those two put me in bed. He says appearing annoyed

- They did well. I say happy, finally those two did something right

- Really? He asks while smirking

- Yes really, that way you won't get worst, you should rest. I say while looking at him

- Humm….you're right I should rest…In fact I will rest right now under one condition. He says lying down and lifting his futon covers.

- You will rest with me. He finishes smirking

- What? I say choked

- You called me taichou while we were alone, consider this your punishment. He says still smirking

- I didn't know we were alone! And somebody might see us! I say annoyed

- Sentaro said he would give us privacy so the next person who comes here will knock on the door

- But…I try to say

- But nothing! Get in here now, I´m cold. He says a little annoyed

- Hai…

So I got in, he was dressed in grey again and is yukata was a little loose so when I lied down I turned my head to his chest and breath in, he put his chin on top of my head and hug me.

- This is very nice, very very nice, we have to do this more often. He says

- Yes we do I say

I had this great….desire to touch him, so I put my hand on his chest he tensed immediately and his heart started to beat faster, I could tell by the beats in my hand, I continue down, I wanted to see more is full chest, is shoulders, is stomach, is…he suddenly grabbed my hand and says.

- Don't….do that. He says between breaths

I guess he didn't like it, I shouldn't have touch him this way.

- I´m sorry. I say as I try to pull my hand away, but he didn't let me, he moves to look at me in the eyes and says

- It´s not that I don't like it…I like it very much trust me….It´s just…It´s very difficult to control when you do that…just your touch makes me very….very….full…of…lust…do you understand what I´m trying to say? He asks very embarrassed

- Yes…I say a little disappointed

- You can do it, just let me know first so I can prepare. He asks with a small smile

- I guess I'm really bad at relationships. I murmured

- No, please don't say that, you're just…inexperienced. He says kissing my forehead

- You don´t have nothing to be ashamed and besides I like you just the way you are. He says looking at me and smiling

- Alright? He asks

I nodded and he hugged me closer to him and gently kisses me, we needed to talk so I gently pushed him back, he made a sad face and asked

- Did I do something wrong?

- No, of course not, it´s just we are suppose to be talking about the intruders. I observed

- Oh…that´s true I forgot, I was distracted by this beautiful woman in my bed perhaps you know her? He asks smiling and making me blush

- Today you will come with me to the Captains meeting, we will interrogate the prisoner again, and maybe your presence there will make him tell something. He says serious now

- I don't think Kurotsuchi-taichou believe me when I told him about the cape, I guess I was the only person to see it…Do you think I might have imagined it? I ask to his chest, we were hugging again… I was so comfortable.

- I don't think you imagined it, there´s something we just don't know in this story.

- Hum…Was all I could say, I was so comfortable with him holding me.

- Has much has I love holding you, you have to leave. He says

I looked up and asked

- Why? I ask annoyed

- Kyoraku is coming here today, he probably wants to play a game and if he sees us together he will know that´s something between us.

- That´s a shame, I'm really comfortable here. I say holding him, he smelled really nice like mint and chocolate.

- You can stay as you are I have absolutely no problem but I warned you. He says probably smiling and kisses my forehead and that´s the last thing I remembered.

I woke up hearing voices I had my back to the voices so I pretended to be sleeping.

- You really expect me to believe that? Voice one says

- It´s true. Says the second voice, that I now recognize a taichou.

- You really expect me to believe that she felt ill and you loaded her your bed so she could rest? To Rukia? The same Rukia you're in love with? I now recognize the other vice as Kyoraku-taichou

I remembered that Jushiro said something about him coming here, I must have slept only a few minutes, I heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

- Yes. Jushiro says

- Did you force yourself on her? Kyoraku-taichou asks

- What? No! Of course not, I would never do that. Jushiro says sounding annoyed

- Then…Did you sleep with her? Kyoraku-taichou asks

- Will you stop that? I didn't sleep with her. Jushiro answers probably still annoyed

- But you want to AH! AH! AH! AH! Kyoraku-taichou says laughing

- Stop that! You will wake her. Jushiro says

I noticed that he didn't deny that, but I already had that idea, I blushed realizing with a smile that they couldn't see me.

- Then tell me the truth, and don't forget that I know when you lie your terrible at it. Kyoraku-taichou says

- Fine…The other day I….kind of kiss her, I had a fever and after some time I confess and…there she is…

- Oh…She didn't reject you? Lucky you, Nanao-chan is always rejecting me

I had a really big will to laugh but I managed to not make a sound, but Jushiro laughed quickly.

- I didn't give her a chance to reject me. He says in a low voice

Weird…what did that mean?

- I see…You have to keep in mind who her brother is, don't forget that. Kyoraku-taichou says sounding serious

- I know, when the time comes we will deal with it. Jushiro answers

- Good luck with that… Kyoraku-taichou says laughing

- By the way I want details…you know? Kyoraku-taichou says still laughing

- Stop that! Geez it´s about time you leave I have to wake her for the meeting. Jushiro says sounding pissed off

- Alright, alright I will you two lovebirds alone, but don't forget….details

I heard the door closed and Jushiro was back in bed and his smell invaded me again and I couldn't help but to hug him, I heard laugh very softly but he hug me back.

- Guess you missed me hum? He whispered, I thought he knew that i was awake but he didn´t gave me any indication of that instead he kissed my forehead and hugged me.

- That´s good….He says

I don't know how long we stayed lying down but as I was about to fall asleep again he called my name.

- Rukia…Rukia wake up. He says kissing my forehead

- Wake up. He continues

- Humm….I say pretending to be asleep

- It´s time to wake up. He says

- Do I have to go? I ask

- Unfortunately, yes

- Why?

- Meeting time

- Already? I ask still half asleep

- Again, unfortunately, yes

We started to get up when he said

- You look funny when you sleep. He says smirking

- I do? I ask really curious

- Yes. He smiles

- What about Kyoraku-taichou? I ask

I wanted to see what he would say about that.

- Well about that, It´s best if we talked about that after the meeting or we will be late. He says nervously

- Alright. I say amused

We left the lake house and went to the meeting, on the way there I say

- I can´t believe I fall asleep you should have wake me. I say serious

- I could but I didn't wanted too. He says smirking

- Not funny. I say a little annoyed

- I disagree. He says and then he laughs

- We´re here. He says, with our arrival all the captains were present.

- We can begin the meeting. Yamamoto Sou taichou says

- We appreciate your presence Kuchiki Rukia, bring the prisoner! He continues

They guards brought the prisoner into the room, he looked different because now he had a beard, and he kind of looked even more familiar.

- Nice to see you again. The prisoner says to me

- You have been brought here because of the matter of your missing cape. Yamamoto Sou taichou says

- Cape? What cape? Who said I had a cape? The prisoner asks

All the eyes in the room rested on me, it made me nervous.

- I see. He says looking serious

- What? The story of this cape thing is real? Kurotsuchi-taichou says to the prisoner

- Maybe…The prisoner says and in that moment I remember him and knew who he was but decided to keep it to myself.

- What do you mean maybe? I have found no trace of such cape, the girl is obviously imagining things! Kurotsuchi-taichou says very annoyed

- You don't know that, that´s why we are here. Kyoraku-taichou says

- Well did you had a cape or not? Soi Fon- taichou asks

- Yes. The prisoner answers

- You´re lying! Kurotsuchi-taichou yells back

- Just because you don't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there. The prisoner says smirking

- What did you said? I should use you to experiment on! He threaten

- Enough! Yamamoto Sou taichou yells

- Does this cape hide the reiatsu of its wearier? Yamamoto Sou taichou asks

- Yes you could say that. The prisoner answers

- Why was Rukia-chan the only one able to see it? You were there too weren't you Byakuya? Kyoraku taichou asks

That was a good question, why was it? Why?...Oh…Oh no…..it can´t be…it´s not possible but…it explained a lot if it was…

- Kuchiki Rukia! Yamamoto Sou taichou yells

- What? I mean…yes?

- I said do you know why you saw it and we didn´t?

I was about to answer when the prisoner says

- What you were thinking just now…it´s exactly that. He says smiling

- I honestly wasn't expecting to find anyone else who could do it. He says serious now

I decided to ignore what he was saying it was impossible and instead answered the question

- No sir I don't know why. I say to Yamamoto Sou taichou

- Oh my…such a bad liar. The prisoner says laughing

- Tell you what, if you want the whole truth I will tell you…but only to you. The prisoner says looking right into my eyes

- Yama-ji I think his not going to say anything else Kyoraku taichou says

- Remove the prisoner Yamamoto Sou taichou says

- Wait! What about the cape? Kurotsuchi taichou asks

- Try to find what it was made of. Yamamoto Sou taichou says

- Meeting dismissed. He says but keeps looking at Nii-sama

All the others taichous left, except for Nii-sama, Jushiro and Kurotsuchi taichou who was looking at me king of weird.

- Kuchiki-san let´s go to the barracks, Jushiro says as we were leaving I noticed that Nii-sama stayed behind, and then we left.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way i´m not really american or english so forgive if my english sucks.**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

**I appreciated the reviews thanks =D**

**Any ideas are always welcome =) By the way is Rukia in the Shinigami women association if she is, please tell me where, so I can see thanks =P**

_Chapter Eight (Parusu)_

When Jushiro and I arrive at the barracks he said

- Everyone knew you were lying

- I wasn't lying! I say annoyed…it´s been a while since I felt that way….

- Rukia you don't have to lie to me….but you have to understand this matter it´s not going away….you…can trust me as your captain and as your…partner…

I look at him and he was blushing..partner? It sounds nice, I started to blush too, but…he was right the matter wasn't going to just disappear….they did try to kill me and Nii-sama…He arrive at taichou office and he looked around, when there was no one around he push me gently inside.

- Stay here, sit I will be right back and he left me alone in his office.

What was I going to do? Nii-sama probably has orders to make me talk…I really don't want that…and Jushiro also wants to know although he did say I could trust him, he would probably wait if I asked….but Nii-sama wouldn't….damn…my head hurts…I went to lie down on the couch and I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is someone putting something on top of me, I open my eyes and I find myself looking at taichou and I have a blanket covering me.

- Taichou…? I say drowsy

- I went to talk with Kiyone and Sentaro, I told them to send a message to Yama-ji and Byakuya, you can calm down now.

- What said the message? I ask rubbing my eyes to wake up

- That I would try to make you talk with me about what went on in the meeting…He says calmly

- Nii-sama would never permit…I begin to say but he interrupts me and says

- My reasons are very convincing he says coming to the couch, I was beginning to stand up when he says to me

- Stay lie down, so I stop moving, he grabs my feet and comes sit down then he puts my feet on top of his knees.

- What wore your reasons? I ask while he just stares at me

- That your more comfortable with me than in a room full of the most powerful shinigami in all Soul Society or alone with your brother, I think we won't argue with me if I got the information they want…and Yama-ji gave the order so I think it will be fine….although he will probably want to hear it from you….we will see…is it a difficult matter? He asks gently

- Thank you I say ignoring his question and thanking him for is help

- I don't want to face Nii-sama right away…I didn't said nothing after and he didn't push it he just stay there watching me as time went by….

- How long? I suddenly ask him

- How long what? He asks back still staring at me

- How long do we have? I ask again

- Until you want to leave….He says

- Can you come with me somewhere? I ask him after deciding what to do

- Yes. He says smiling

- It´s kind of far. I say

- That´s alright, I can still go, but first….He starts to come on top of me on the couch

- What….what are you doing? I ask blushing and with my heart beating really fast

- Punishing you. He says calmly and he kisses me very deeply, he´s tongue asks for permission and I open my mouth he pushes his tongue inside and we both moan as ours tongues touch and we start fighting for command, after we wore breathless he begins to kiss my neck very gently, I could feel his breath on my neck and it was giving me the goose bumps but in a good way

- We…should hurry I say breathless

- It´s the first time we have time to ourselves, forgive me if I´m enjoying it he says smiling

- I promise Matsumoto that I would go drink with her and the others, and after today it´s a really good idea…so let´s hurry up, but he continues to kiss my neck

- Did you hea…He interrupts me with his mouth but just gives me a small kiss…without tongue.

- Yes I heard you. He smiles

- I´m just so comfortable….but your right we have to go, in a while Yama-ji will probably send someone to check on us…

- What! I say alarm

- What if someone it´s already here? I continue

- It´s not, I would know, don't worry he says touching my face

- Are you sure? I ask

- Yes, I am a captain in case you forgot that little detail. He says smiling

- Come let´s go I continues

He helped me up the couch in his office and we left, towards Inuzuri.

- Where are we going? He asks while we shampooed across Rukungai to the further districts

- To my first house I simply say

We arrive to a small hill on one of the poorest districts of Rukungai, on that hill was what was left of a small house, it was almost all destroyed but half of it was still standing.

- We´re here I say turning to him, he was checking the house with curious eyes, he looks at me and asks

- This was your first house?

- Actually it was the first house I found shelter but it wasn't actually mine

- I don't understand….what has this to do with the intruders? Or is it another matter? He asks obviously confused

- The power the intruders have….I first saw it here….and learned it here too….I didn't really wanted to remember but I had to…and it was better if it was with him, he must have sense something because he came by next to me and grabbed my hand.

- One day I was hungry, but I couldn't find anything to eat I was so hungry that I passed out somewhere, when I woke up I was here with her….Her name was Yuno she was old very old and sick but she toke care of me, when I woke up she gave me food, it was the first time someone did that after that she said I could sleep here, I end up staying, it was almost half a year later when they showed up….

- "They"? He asks

- Yes I never knew who they were, they showed up one afternoon with weapons starting to threatened her, I later realize they wanted the house…. I think they were…..six maybe seven, I´m not sure…anyway she said no to them, I was hidden near the house by the way, after she said no they attacked her, I scream "No! Don't hurt her!" that was when they notice me, the boss said to kill me and send two men after me while the rest went after her, I was so scared I couldn't move, I looked at her and that moment was when I realize that I was going to die there was no way I could run, fight or hide and she was old so I lost all hope, I just stood still watching then come for me, when I looked at her I saw that she didn't looked scared at all she just made this movement with her arm like she was trying to kill a fly and all a sudden all the men just…..dropped on the ground…dead….she didn't even moved, just one move of her arm and they all died…I was so scared that I pass out. I looked at him, his eyes were very open like he was shocked.

- What happened next? He asked very eager

- I woke up and asked her what happened, how she killed the man without moving, she didn't answer that question for a long time…no matter how many times I asked…she eventually told me after I almost died, a relative of one of the man tried to avenge his younger brother I think it was that, and tried to kill me, she showed up when he was about to finished me off, he hit me first I say looking at him in the eyes, but she showed up and killed him the same way, she toke care of me and when I was better she asked me if I wanted to learn how to defend myself I said yes so she taught me how to read.

- To read? He asks confused again

- Yes I know, I didn't understood in the beginning either, when I asked she told me that it was a language she created to keep her secrets and if I wanted to learn to defend myself I needed to learn that first anyway I learned the language, then she taught me the basics of fighting…

- And then? He asks eager again

- For an old lady she was very strong…I laugh a little

- After that she explained to me what she had done to the man or rather showed me, I… I was very surprised…on her left hand, the one she used on the man, was chains lots of then, she explained she created a new way to defend herself since she had very little reiatsu, she was very smart, probably smarter than Kurotsuchi taichou…moving on she created that power to defend herself and she was going to teach me. I asked her "Are you a shinigami" I didn't understand why with her power she was here instead of Seiretei that was much better, she answered that her power was not to give to such greedy creatures, she had some grudge against shinigamis but never told me why….I notice it was already dark and it was getting cold.

- Should we go back? I ask him

- No, go on I want to hear the whole story, that power she created did it had a name?

- Yes….she called it…parusu

- Parusu?

- Yes parusu, continuing she show me the books she wrote about it, she told me to read them and after that she would teach me to use it.

- You can use that power? He asks interrupting me

- Yes, stop interrupting me! I say half smiling

- I´m sorry He says smiling

- Anyway after I read the books she taught me the physical part, after some years I asked her if she teached other people besides me she said no, that no one ever came close to her she didn't know why…five years after I met her she died….I suddenly stop speaking I hadn't thought of her for so long

- I think that´s enough for today He says squeezing me hand

- Let´s go back, I will take you home

- Now that I think about it she probably wouldn't be happy if she knew I am a shinigami…I don't want to go home I sa looking at him, he came closer and gently kissed me

- I will make sure Byakuya doesn't question you and you can go right to bed how´s that?

I realize that was the best I could get so I toke it

- Alright, let´s go then

We arrive at the Kuchiki mansion ten minutes later, Nii-sama was waiting in the door

- Do you know what time it is Ukitake taichou? He asks obviously upset although it didn't showed on his face

- Yes I apologize but Kuchiki san had a lot to say, I need to talk with you now. He says very serious to Nii-sama

- Rukia go to bed and sleep we will talk tomorrow

- Hai Nii-sama Good night

- Good night. They both say

I went to bed and touth about all that happened today, I fall asleep some time later.

I woke up with a maid shaking me

- Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!

- What? Yes? What is it? I ask half asleep

- Kuchiki Byakuya sama is waiting for you!

- What time is it?

- 5:00 AM, you have to hurry up, he doesn't look happy. She says half whispering

- Great I say sarcastically

- I will be right there….

I got dressed quickly and went to see Nii-sama, the maid said he was in his office, I arrive there and was about to knock when I heard….

- Come in Rukia

Great….damn hearing

- Good morning Nii-sama

- Good morning Rukia, I needed to speak with you before the meeting

- Meeting? Again…

- Yes you have to come again to the meeting. He says without showing any emotion

- About what you talked with Ukitake taichou why didn't you ever use what you learned?

- It´s….complicated….In the meeting will we be discussing this matter? I ask him

- Yes

- Well I guess I will have to explain everything there. Nii-sama for some reason looked mad but didn't said anything else

- Let´s eat breakfast and leave for the meeting

We went to eat breakfast and after a very silence meal we went to the meeting, it was still early so the only one there was Yamamoto Soutaicou

- Good morning Soutaichou. Nii-sama says

- Good morning Kuchiki taichou, Kuchiki Rukia

- Good…morning I say embarrassed

- The others should be arriving soon. Yamamoto soutaichou says

Not that I cared much I was very sleepy and this matter it´s not something that I like to talk about although they did try to kill me and Nii-sama so I guess it was necessary…in the mean time Hitsugaya-taichou and Soi Fon taichou arrived, followed by Kyōraku taichou and Ukitake taichou…hum it appears that he didn't slept much, maybe is feeling sick, after a few minutes all the taichous were present and the first to speak was Kurotsuchi taichou.

- Why are we here so early in the morning? I could be working! He says obviously annoyed

- We are here to discuss the matter of the intruders Soutaichou says

- Again? Kurotsuchi taichou asks

- This matter is becoming annoying he continues and looks at me

All I did was yawn, I couldn't help it

- Even the girl it´s bored He says

- Sorry I say and blushed

Kyoraku taichou says – That´s alright Rukia-chan

- Kuchiki Rukia Soutaichou says

- Yes? I answer

- This power called parusu is it possible to kill taichous with it? He asks

I thought we had already decided that.

- Yes I say

- Oh please Kurotsuchi taichou says

- What can we do to prevent that? Soutaichou asks

- Exactly what we being doing nothing else I say, geez what more could they want?

- How is it possible that someone is using parusu if your master told you she didn't teach it to anyone else? Kyoraku taichou asks

Oh….that´s a good question how is that possible?

- I don't know I say confused

- Maybe we should ask the prisoner, Yama-ji?

- Bring in the prisoner! Soutaichou says

- They broth in the prisoner again, he looked at me and said

- You told then didn't you?

- Yes I answer back

- Tch….that´s too bad…

- Why? I ask him

- I was hoping to get your help to our side

- You tried to kill my brother! That´s not going to happen! Ever!

- Tch…What exactly do you want? He asks

- We want to know who taught you how to use it Sou taichou says

- She knows the answer to that too, now can I go back to my cell? I don't like to look at you people He says looking at me

- Remove the prisoner Sou taichou says

The prisoner was take away and everyone started looking at me…again….I know the answer? I don't…I really don't….

- I don't know what he meant by that…I say barely a whisper

- How did they learn to use this power if the only person who knows it is dead? Ukitake taichou asked

- Obviously the girl taught someone, this imaginary thing Kurotsuchi taichou says

- I did not! Even if I wanted too, I would have need the boo…ks…

The books…They have the books! I was very pissed off all of a sudden.

- They somehow got these books Soi Fon taichou says

- But how did they read it? Hitsugaya taichou asks

- Yes, it was in a special design language Ukitake taichou says

- Oi! Kuchiki are these guys strong? Zaraki taichou asks but I was already too distracted…they had the books that´s how they learned, but what about the language? Where did they learn that? But that´s not all those books were a set of four so they probably had two because I have the other two, but that doesn't explain nothing, damn….that intruder just brings more questions than answers…oh no…

- The intruder…where is he held? I asked Sou taichou

- Everyone just stared at me they were probably talking about something…

- He is being held in Soi Fon taichou division He answered

- Why do you ask Rukia-chan? Kyōraku taichou asks

- His going to try to escape I simply say and start moving towards the door

- That´s impossible he will not escape Soi Fon taichou says

- But we must check I say

- Return to your place Sou taichou says when all of a sudden there´s a knock on the door

- Come in Sou taichou says

On the door was one of Soi Fon taichou special forces ninja

- What is it? She asks

- The prisoner escaped. He simply says and again all eyes turn to me

- How did you know? Kyōraku taichou asked

- He asked to go back to his cell I simply said

- How is that weird? Kurotsuchi taichou asks irritated

- He mocks all the taichous of soul society after learning a power never seen before and he wants to stay in his cell? I say

- That´s a excellent point Hitsugaya taichou says

I went back to my spot when Soi Fon asked

- How did he escape? She asks staring at the ninja

- We don't know…He simply answered head down

- You don't know? She repeated

- Go find out! She says angry

- We can't find anything, he appears he just vanished

- That´s impossible!

- The guard says he simply disappeared right in front of his eyes

- Go check again! And don't come back with excuses!

- It´s not a excuse I say and she stared at me

- What do you mean? She says terrible angry

- It takes too long to explain how but the short version is that the person we just saw was a projection of himself to make us think he was still here when in truth he wasn't….

- This is going to make trouble isn't it? Kyōraku taichou says

- He probably escaped last night, he just made this show to let me know he was the books…

- Why are the books important? Unohana taichou asks

- What? Isn't it obvious? I say a little annoyed

- No Kuchiki san, why was it important for you to know that he had them? He could just disappeared without bringing that too your attention…

Well….that was true….unless….

- Oh…I smiled

- That´s smart of him….

- What Kuchiki san? Ukitake taichou asks

- Hum?...oh after he realize that I knew parusu he must have thought that I knew where the rest of the books were, his trying to make me nervous so that I would go check on them so they could steal them after….he must have met with his friend while he was arrested….

- Do you know where the books are? Kurotsuchi taichou asks

Yes, was what I thought but it´s obvious that I wouldn't tell him.

- No I said maintaining my face, this time I was ready to trick them

- They are probably destroyed by now I don't even know how they got the others. I say scratching my head to make it looked more relaxed.

- What are we going to do Yama-ji? Kyoraku taichou asks

- Stay focus so you are not caught by surprise, that is all we can do, I will report this matter to the Central 46, Soi Fon taichou try to locate the prisoner, meeting dismissed.

- Hai Sou taichou and they all started to leave, I was next to Nii-sama when Ukitake taichou said

- Kuchiki san let´s leave to the barracks before Sentaro and Kiyone came for us he says smiling

- Have a nice day Nii-sama I say bowing

- You too Rukia and me and taichou shumpoed in the direction of the barracks, but on the middle of the way he stops me.

**By the way "Parusu" means "The Pulse" just so you know **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first time writing so don´t be mean, by the way i´m not really american or english so forgive if my english sucks.**

**Thanks for all your help Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain =D**

**I don´t own Bleach the other guy does eheheheh**

Chapter Nine (The intruders are back)

"What?" I say.  
"Let's go to the lake house" he says smirking.  
We arrive at the lake house, it was still early and neater Sentaro and Kiyone were there. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him, hugging me.  
"Are you alright?" He asks whispering in my ear.  
"I am now" I say looking at him.  
"Do you want to lie down?"  
"What?" I asked, surprised.  
"Do you want to lie down? With me? In the futon?" He starts to blush, he's so cute when he does that.  
"You woke up early correct? You can rest a little before you go to work" he says blushing and nervous.  
"Al…right" I say blushing  
The futon was already ready so he just went there and lied down, I didn't move so he started to look at me, when he realized that I still wasn't moving he says:  
"Come, Rukia, don't be scared, I won't do anything." And he stretches out his hand, I finally move towards him and laid down next to him, he was warm and that smell of chocolate and mint was back, he smells so nice…  
"Were you scared?" He asks without looking at me  
"No…I was just…overwhelmed…"I say staring at the ceiling  
"Overwhelmed?" He asks now looking at me  
"I was just shocked…with the fact that I have you…I've never had anyone this way…."I look at him to see his reaction and notice that he's starting to blush again.  
"You're blushing again….so cute" I say and chuckle.  
"I'm not!" He says obviously embarrassed and red  
"You s-should sleep…"He starts to smile of a sudden.  
"You can hug me again if you want"  
"Alright" I say back and hug him  
The moment I hug him I start to relax, his smell evading my senses.  
"You smell so nice…" I said  
"You smell nice too" He says into my hair.

"Jushiro?"

"Hum…."  
"I'm not sleepy"  
"Are you afraid I would do something to you?"  
"What? No! I just…I'm not sleepy that's all…he puts his finger under my chin and pushes my head up, looking me in the eyes, he approaches slowly and gently kisses me.  
"I can make you sleepy if you want" He says smirking.  
"Sh- Shut up" I mutter.  
"Alright since you're not sleepy I'm gonna enjoy it." He leaned in to kiss me, he used his tongue too, after some time he stopped kissing my mouth and went to my neck, he gave me butterfly kisses and little bites on both sides, I was already breathing hard when he decided to go even further. He started to pull the sleeves of my Shinigami kimono and exposing my shoulders.  
"W-What are you doing?" I ask breathless.  
He didn't answer he just continued to kiss my shoulders which felt so good, and making me make little moans as he kissed me, it felt so good…

"If you want me to stop just say so" He says into my ear in a very low voice.  
I didn't want him to stop but I wasn't ready yet.  
"S-stop" I say, he stops kissing me looks at my eyes and smiles, one of those sexy smiles.  
"You have to sound more convincing than that." He says as he kisses me deeply in the mouth, it was in that moment that we started to hear voices down the hall he stooped kissing me and says.  
"Stay here" and he went to the door, step out and closed the door leaving me there without knowing what to do, I started arranging my Shinigami kimono.  
What am I going to do? I asked myself looking at the ceiling. I decided to calm myself, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, and what felt like 5 minutes later I was calmer, he still wasn't back which probably was the only reason I was able to fall asleep, the last few days had finally caught up with me and I fell asleep in his bed waiting for him to came back.  
I woke up with a weird feeling again and someone touching my hair.  
"Welcome back" Jushiro says  
I sat up and he says:  
"Something wrong?"  
"Yes I have that feeling again" I say alarmed.  
"What feeling?" He asks suddenly alert.  
"The same feeling when Nii-sama was in danger, someone using parusu is near, we have to leave. Now! Go warn everybody!" I say urgently.  
"We're in the lake house there's no one here". He says seemingly calm.  
"Oh….In that case let's go. Now!" I say watching him stand up.  
"Where do we go?" I ask myself out loud but he still answers.  
"To the 1º division. Let's go." He says.  
We left right away to the 1º division I noticed that it was the middle of the morning almost lunch time, I hadn't slept long…  
"We're here" Jushiro says.

"Are we going to see Yamamoto Sou taichou?" I ask.  
"Yes although I don't know what he can do" Jushiro says.  
We entered the 1º division and, just by luck, run into Chojiro Sasakibe.  
"Ukitake taichou what brings you here?" Sasakibe fukutaichou asks.  
"We would like to see Yama-ji if possible."  
"Oh…Kuchiki san, didn't see you there, hello" Sasakibe fukutaichou says.  
"Hello Sasakibe fukutaichou" I say pretending not to be pissed off.  
"I will see if he's available" He says and leaves.  
"Tell him it's urgent" Jushiro says.  
I still had the feeling of parusu nearby so I watched Sasakibe fukutaichou leave and waited….he returned a few minutes later and told us to go into Sou taichou's office.

"I've never been there." I say nervous.  
"Don't worry he won't bite" He says smirking.  
"Funny..."  
We were now at the door of Yamamoto Sou taichou, when Jushiro was about to knock, came the voice of Yamamoto Sou taichou.  
"Come in; Jushiro, Kuchiki Rukia..."  
"Nii-sama also does that….I wonder if Sou taichou taught him." I say.  
"It´s possible." Jushiro says.  
We went inside and Sou taichou's office was huge. It had a big desk and several shelves full of books, in the centre was a table with tea and pillows so we could sit down.  
"Please sit down." Sou taichou says as he sat on the pillow in front of us, we headed to the pillows and sat down a maid came in and served us the tea, after that she went away, Sou taichou was staring at us when he said:  
"Drink…please, so what brings you here?" He says looking at me with those scary eyes. I was just happy he was suppressing his reiatsu.  
"Yama-ji, Kuchiki san detected one of those intruders just now" Jushiro says.  
"Did you see him?" Sou taichou asked.  
"No we came straight here" Jushiro said.  
Alright now is the time to say the bad news, I just hope I don't pass out because of the nerves  
"Hum…Yamamoto Sou taichou…."I begin to say but then he looks at me in the eyes and I lose my courage.  
"Yes?" Was all he said.  
"Hum….the….the intruder followed us here….he's….he's probably nearby." I said in almost a whisper. I looked down because I was very nervous, I could feel both of them looking at me, in that moment I felt the source of parusu increasing and then it went back to normal, I looked up and to the right.  
"What is it Kuchiki-san?" Jushiro asks.  
"He's not heading, he wants me to know he's here…." I whispered.  
"Can you tell where he is?" Sou taichou asked.  
"Hum….Yes I think so." I say.  
"Good, now drink your tea while we discuss the plan" Sou taichou says.  
Ten minutes later we had a plan to catch the intruder, although the plan involved me being the bait…I still thought it was a good idea, so with the plan in my head I got out of the 1º division alone and head out to the place where the parusu was coming in waves of energy which happened to be the forest...  
"You actually came I'm impressed." The intruder said behind a tree.  
"That was your intention correct?" I ask.  
"Yes I was just hoping you came alone." He says as he steps out of the shadows, it was the intruder that escaped.  
"Now you won't catch me by surprise." He says smiling and, heading my way, he sat on a rock and nodded to a broken tree branch for me to sit on. I sat there simply by curiosity, he knew I wasn't alone, he knew that I'm stronger than him but he still stayed…weird.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"How long 'til they come?" He asked  
"5 minutes."

"That's more than enough time, have you realized why this whole thing is happening?"  
"I have an idea."  
"Which is?" He asks smirking,  
"You and the rest of your friends want all the books….how many do you have by the way?"  
"We have 2 and we need all of them so that our objectives are accomplished, so my Master sent me to ask if you could give them to us."  
I started to smile. "Give them to you? So you and your master can kill all Taichous and Shinigami in the Soul Society? Even if I knew where they were I wouldn't give them to you, seriously."  
"I know you have the books." He says seriously. "The books are extremely hard to open and you were the only one who could feel us, and trust me we searched for others for a very long time, so you must know where the books are, you have them with you which is more than likely so please give them to us."  
"What are your objectives?" I ask.  
"I can't tell you that!"  
"Then I won't help you, although I'm curious to know how you learnt to read it"  
"My Master is very smart, and we have a strong reason too."  
In that moment Soutaichou and Jushiro appear, my 5 minutes had ended.  
"Don't fight and come with us and we won't hurt you" Jushiro says.  
"I'm sorry taichou-san but I'm not really here so I will see you another time, bye."  
And he vanished in the air like we were made of wind, damn that trick I had always hated that…  
"Where did he go?" Jushiro asked.

"He was never here with me it was just a projection, I'm guessing it's his talent, but he did follow us here."  
"You didn't fight?" Jushiro asks.  
"No….he just….asked for my help."  
That's so strange….he actually asked for my help, what are they planning to do?…damn it!"  
"I will schedule a meeting for tomorrow to discuss this matter, you will have to come too Kuchiki Rukia" Soutaichou says.  
"Oh….again?" Oh no I can't believe I said that out loud.  
"I….I mean yes sir" I say nervously.  
Jushiro chuckled and Sou taichou just kept staring at me.  
"Sorry." I mutter  
"Don't worry Kuchiki-san, Yama-jii knows that you're sick of meetings, you should try it for more than a hundred years and you would know real boredom." He gives a short laugh.  
Right….a hundred years….I forgot how old Jushiro really is….  
"Can we return Yama-jii?" Jushiro asks.  
"Yes you may."  
"Have a nice day Yama-jii." Jushiro says, smiling and made a sign for me to follow him. We left the little woods next to the 1º division and went to our division it was already passed lunch time, on our way there Jushiro asks me  
"Do you want to come to my house? I will make you lunch." He says giving me one sexy smile.  
"I really like to but I have paperwork to do." I said still remembering the hundreds of years age gap.  
"That's alright, but you are still eating lunch first so let's go."  
We shunpo'd to his house, when we arrived there he went straight to the kitchen after he said a brief "Make yourself comfortable." to me. I was in the leaving room waiting for him and thinking for the first time about the age gap. I had being avoiding that issue I realized if I didn't think about it, it would be better but the thought in my head wouldn't leave, my only option was to think about it, we have a hundreds of years difference between us….he could have any women he wanted he's a taichou after all, he could have older women, beautiful women, mature women….like Unohana- taichou….not someone young has me, as immature as me…Oh no he's even older than Nii- sama….What the hell am I supposed to do?  
"What are you thinking?" He asks right in my ear, scaring me, but before I move to distance myself from him, he grabs me pulling me to stay right against him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you….I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, you just scared me a little, I already told you not to do that."  
"I'm sorry" He says, hugging me more tightly. "I'm really sorry." Alright that's weird he's apologizing too much, I wonder if something is wrong….  
"What are you so sorry about? Or are you apologizing so much because you scared me….again?"  
"I'm sorry for mentioning our difference in years…I realized that it bothered you…you've probably never really thought about it, correct?"  
"Yes I was thinking about it now, I had just realized that you're older than Nii-sama when you scared me…"  
"I'm sorry it's something I can't change, but it doesn't change my feelings for you." He says.  
I was about to answer "I know." when my stomach rebelled and decided to make noise, making me blush, he laughed and asked.

"Hungry?"

I just nodded, too embarrassed to answer.  
"Lunch is almost ready….look at me, Rukia"  
I wasn't sure if I should look at him, I still had to think about us….I was all of a sudden turned around I was now facing him right in his lap, obviously I blushed harder.  
"Don't do that…." He says touching my forehead with his.  
"Don't run away….I don't want to lose you, now that I have you."  
He was really worried I would leave him, I really should before this relationship becomes more serious, but it's already too late for that….my love for him is already there, I don't think I can leave anymore….  
"Don't worry." I say grabbing his face with my hands  
"I was just thinking that's all." I say, he had his eyes closed now so he obviously wasn't looking at me, which annoyed me for some reason.  
"Open your eyes right now!" I say angry.  
He opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow.  
"At least look at me when I'm talking!" He started to open his mouth to talk but I went ahead of him.  
"You can close your eyes when I kiss you." And I kiss him deeply, he needed to know that I wasn't leaving, he kissed me back and started to push his tongue in to explore my mouth, I gave him permission immediately and made a little moan when his tongue touched mine, which only made him kiss me harder, all of a sudden I felt myself being flip over he was now on top of me, my hands were in his chest and his forearms were on either side of my head, he was still kissing me deeply when I smelled something burning I pushed him immediately he didn't move an inch but he understood the message.  
"Something wrong?" He asked he looked hurt.  
"Yes!" I say startling him.  
"What….What did I do wrong?" He asks.

"You're letting the food burn!"  
His eyes widened and he gets up right away and runs to the kitchen.  
"Ah! No! The food!...Damn!"  
At that moment watching him all embarrassed in the kitchen with the lunch I couldn't help it but laugh, I laugh very hard I couldn't stop it, he came back and just stared at me while I laughed on the floor, he waited until I stopped and asked.  
"Onigiri?"  
"Sure."  
He went back to the kitchen and returned 5 minutes later with the food.  
"Tea?" He asked.  
"Yes, wait I will do it….just….tell me where you keep your things."  
"Come with me" He took me to the kitchen and explained where all the things are, the tea things that I was looking for. They were in the cabinet up on the wall, unfortunately it was too high for me.  
"I can't reach that!" I say a little sad….and annoyed.  
"It's alright" He says from behind me. "I will get it for you." He says kissing my cheek and taking out the tea things for me to prepare the tea, he went to the living room and waited for me, in another 5 minutes the tea was ready and we were eating lunch.

"Hum…Rukia?"

"Yes?"  
"Hum…about Kyoraku he ahn…."  
"He knows about us, I know." I see his eyes widened he was surprised, guess he didn't know I was awake.  
"How did you know?"  
"I was awake" I say smirking "I am a very light sleeper just so you know for the future" I say moving my eyebrows.  
"You heard the whole conversation?" He asks  
"Most of it, it was….interesting."  
"Oh…alright…which part did you hear?"  
"I was awake when he asked if you forced yourself on me, although his comment on Nanao fukutaichou almost made me laugh out loud." I chuckle a bit.  
"Oh I guess it's fine then, you should have said you were awake…"  
"And lose out on all the fun? Never." I say smiling.  
"Funny….so nothing bothered you in the conversation?" He asks, trying to sound nonchalant.  
Oh, he meant the part about sleeping together…what should I say?  
"Not really no." I say blushing a little.

"Oh…good…"

And we eat in silence, after the lunch I said.  
"I have to go to the barracks, I have paperwork, where will you go?"  
"I will stay in the lake house, you can go there with your paperwork" He smirks "I won't bother you."  
"It's better if I don't, I will be too….distracted" I say smiling.  
"Oh…really? "He says coming closer to me and kissing me on the lips, I kissed back for a moment and then backed away.  
"We really have to go" I say .  
"I will walk you there, that way I speak with Sentaro and Kiyone."  
"Yes…..taichou" I say smirking.


End file.
